El misterioso ángel de las alas negras
by paola-uchiha-haruno
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si descubrieras que tu familia no es lo que parece? ¿Qué pasaría si estuvieras en medio de una guerra entre el Cielo, el Infierno y la Tierra?
1. La casa de mi abuelo

****

1era Aclaración:

ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es 100% mía y no permito su préstamo ni ninguna clase de adaptación.

**2da Aclaración**: Este fic ya lo había publicado en , pero como la página borró mi cuenta (y la de cientos de personas) decidí publicarla nuevamente aquí. A veces tardaré en publicar, ya que le estoy haciendo unos cuantos cambios, sin embargo trataré de no tardarme.

Para las palabras o letras:

-Si están _así_ serán los pensamientos de los personajes.

-Si están **así** es para resaltar.

-Si está "_así_" son llamadas telefónicas.

-Si está "así" es sarcasmo.

Bueno creo que eso es lo más importante, disfruten el capi n.n

* * *

**El misterioso ángel de las alas negras**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La casa de mi abuelo

Era un típico día nublado y lluvioso en la ciudad de Konoha, de hecho me sorprendía que mi madre pudiese conducir sin tantas dificultades, aunque bueno, esta carretera prácticamente se la sabía de memoria, después de todo no era la primera vez que nos dirigíamos a la casa del abuelo.

Yo también conocía la carretera y la rutina. Dentro de cinco minutos, vería a mi lado derecho una granja color roja con una vaca comiendo césped; dentro de media hora, vería a mi lado izquierdo una casa blanca con techos verdosos; dentro de dos horas, nos encontraríamos con un semáforo que se quedaba en rojo como por doce eternos minutos; y en dos horas estaríamos frente al hogar de mi abuelo.

Mientras tanto mi madre me lanzaba el mismo discurso de siempre: Pórtate bien…obedece al abuelo…no toques algo si él no te da el permiso…no entres a una habitación que no sea la tuya o la cocina…etc.

Pero como niña buena solo podía contestarle el típico **Sí mamá**.

Estaba aburrida de que esto ocurriera **TODOS** los años. Y no es que fuera una tradición familiar o que estuviera de vacaciones. **NO**. Esto sucedía porque todos los años mis padres tienen uno que otro… "desacuerdo".

-Sakura, recuerda que si el abuelo te prohíbe decir o hacer algo tú…-ahí estaba de nuevo, dejando la frase inconclusa para ver si yo le seguía la corriente.

-Le hago caso –contesté.

Bueno, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y tengo 7 años de edad, soy hija de Joel y Shiro Haruno, grandes dueños de una cadena de hoteles lujosos.

Mi padre es muy simpático y amable, él siempre me sonríe, juega conmigo, me lee cuentos antes de dormir, en otras palabras es mi mejor amigo. Tiene el cabello rojizo y unos ojos jades como los míos, piel blanca y de muy alta estatura. Según él, era muy deseado entre las mujeres, yo no ponía eso en duda, él es muy guapo.

Mi mamá es totalmente opuesta a papá, ella es demasiado refinada y seria, casi nunca la veo sonreír, sólo me dirige la palabra para darme ordenes. Cuando me voy a dormir solo me dice Descansa de forma fría. Ella y yo somos unas completas desconocidas. Sus cabellos son largos y blancos, su piel es del mismo color que el papel y sus ojos son color celeste hielo.

Me imagino que se preguntará a quién me parezco más, todos dicen que soy idéntica a mi padre, excepto porque mi cabello es color rosa, es raro pero ¿qué más obtienes al mezclar rojo con blanco?

Desde que nací me han dicho que soy muy inteligente, de hecho mi padre me contó una vez que aprendí a sonreír más rápido de lo que lo hace un bebé normal y eso era un signo de un alto intelecto.

Eso explica por qué aprendí a hablar, escribir y leer tan rápido. Estoy en una escuela para niños especiales_''_ como yo. Tengo siete años y ya estoy estudiando química y física, la verdad no creo que eso sea normal.

Casi siempre veo en los parques a niños de mi edad jugando con sus padres o con sus amigos, yo en cambio jamás he tenido la oportunidad de hacer amigos, ni siquiera en la escuela.

-Ya llegamos –anunció mi madre con voz de militar- bájate rápido y toma tu equipaje, no nos hagas perder tiempo a tu abuelo y a mí.

-Sí mamá –contesté como siempre, sin vida alguna.

Tomé mi maleta, que era pequeña, y mi mochila donde estaban mis juguetes, mis cuadernos de dibujo y mis lápices de colores.

Mi mamá lo único que cargaba era su bolso súper caro color plateado y la jaula donde estaba mi gatita Tigresa. Si la veías bien parecía un tigre blanco, pero como era muy pequeña sabías que solo era una gata común y corriente. Mi padre me la regaló el año pasado para mi cumpleaños.

De pronto escuché el sonido de una puerta abriéndose a mis espaldas.

Era el abuelo, con esa cara igual de seria que la de mi madre, me sorprende que sean parientes políticos, me parece imposible que **él** pueda ser el padre de _**mi**_ padre.

Cuando me miró puso cara de disgusto, odiaba que hiciera eso, me daban ganas de decirle: _Créeme yo tampoco quiero estar aquí, pero no hay más opciones._

-Gracias por dejar que se quede aquí padre –dijo mi madre después de hacer una reverencia muy formal- sé que es mucha molestia, pero verás que ni la notaras.

-Eso espero, tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer… ¿Y ese gato?

-Joel se lo regaló e insistió en que Sakura se lo lleve.

-Mi hijo es incorregible, pero no importa. Vamos Sakura, hay que te instalarte.

-Sí abuelo –contesté- adiós mami.

-Adiós –dijo simple y rápidamente, se volteó en dirección al auto, se subió en él y sin más condujo de vuelta a casa para que mi padre y ella "arreglen" sus diferencias.

Normalmente eso tomaba tres semanas o un mes.

-Apresúrate, tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer.

-Sí señor.

Lo seguí hasta la casa. Creo que mansión le queda mejor si nos fijamos en el significado de la palabra.

Como sea lo seguí mientras él me decía qué podía tocar y qué no podía tocar aunque me costara la vida. Me mostró las habitaciones que estaban vetadas para mí y las accesibles.

-Pero de todas las habitaciones esta es la que nunca mirarás, esta está definitivamente fuera de tu alcance, ni siquiera puedes tocar la puerta ¿me he hecho entender? –dijo mientras señalaba una puerta que parecía demasiado pesada, era muy oscura la madera y además que tenía un olor muy extraño, era algo entre agradable y desagradable.

Yo simplemente asentí, esa rutina de Sí señor me estaba aburriendo, demasiada monotonía.

Seguimos avanzando por un largo pasillo, sin embargo no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando atrás para apreciar esa puerta tan enigmática.

No perderé mucho tiempo en descripciones sobre la mansión, simplemente les diré que tiene muchos adornos en las paredes, cuadros de pintores antiguos y modernos, armas de distintos lugares y otras cosas relacionadas con diversas religiones.

Para resumirlo, el abuelo era un coleccionista de reliquias y obras de arte con demasiado dinero para derrochar.

Las paredes eran blancas y todas las puertas eran de madera clara, excepto la que me prohibieron con definitivas.

Al fin me dejaron en mi habitación, esta la decoró mi padre porque antes era muy aburrida y simple, decidió pintarla de rosa, con flores moradas. Me compró un cubre cama blanco con muchos cerezos y con mi nombre bordado, un escritorio, estantes para los libros y un ropero.

Todo seguía igual, él no había movido nada.

-Quédate aquí y no me molestes.

Ni le contesté, simplemente me senté en mi cama.

Empecé sacando mis cuadernos y colores, después de todo eran las cosas que más amaba en mi vida.

Como si leyera mi mente Tigresa soltó un maullido de queja, quería salir de esa jaula.

-Ya voy –le dije después de reírme un poco- a mí tampoco me gustaría estar encerrada de esa forma.

La liberé y ella empezó a estirarse, se subió a mi cama para acurrucarse y dormir.

-Perezosa –le dije, ella solo hizo un ronroneo que parecía decir: _Demándame, soy un gato, ¿qué más voy a hacer?-_Bueno, descansa gata sin oficio.

Ella resopló.

Empecé a desempacar mis prendas de vestir para dejarlas en mi ropero, puse los libros en los estantes (no lo llené, solo había traído los que más me gustaban).

Y todo eso me llevó como cinco horas, oigan todavía soy pequeña ¿Qué esperaban?

Decidí leer un libro, uno que me haga sentir en casa, uno que me haya regalado mi padre, uno que siempre leo y jamás me aburro, ese era…

-El Reino de los Ángeles –dije en voz baja.

Aunque adoraba los libros con muchas letras y pocos dibujos este era mi favorito, de las cien páginas que tenía el sesenta por ciento eran puras imágenes.

Los personajes eran muy atractivos, me encantaban esas enormes y blancas alas, esos ojos tan amables, todo eso me fascinaba.

No había historia, pero sí una clasificación de ellos, sus características más comunes, sus funciones y misiones. También habían reglamentos que ellos debían seguir al pie de la letra, una vez soñé con ser unos de ellos, cuando se lo dije a mi papá él me dijo:

-Tú ya eres mi angelito –después de eso me abrazó con ternura.

Recién llegaba y ya lo extrañaba muchísimo.

Escucho unos golpes en la puerta, de ahí ingresó mi abuelo con un teléfono en la mano.

-Tu padre está al teléfono.

¡Adorado sea el poder de la mente!

Me acerqué al teléfono rápidamente, quería oír su voz.

-¿Hola?

_-"Hola mi amor, ¿cómo va la instalación?"_

-Bien, ya terminé de desempacar todo, estaba leyendo el libro de los ángeles.

-"_Me alegro, lamento que tengas que pasar por esto querida."_

-No importa, mamá y tú necesitan hablar.

Lo pude oír suspirar con cansancio, significaba que mi madre ni siquiera le había dirigido una mísera mirada.

_-"Y… ¿cómo está Tigresa?"_

-Durmiendo como siempre.

_-"Dile que si sigue durmiendo y comiendo terminará engordando" –_bromeó.

-Se lo diré –informé después de reírme- Te extraño papi.

-"_Yo también princesa, pero verás que pronto nos veremos, te quiero mucho"._

-Igualmente, besos.

-"_Descansa bien."_

-Gracias.

Después de eso colgó.

El abuelo prácticamente me arrancó el teléfono, no me miró ni me dijo nada, solo se fue cerrando la puerta de manera muy fuerte que estoy segura que se escuchó por toda la mansión.

* * *

Pasó una semana completa, solo recibía llamadas de mi padre antes de irme a dormir, me la pasaba leyendo y dibujando.

La chica que limpiaba y cocinaba se llamaba Tenten, era amable y divertida, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro peinado en dos colitas estilo chino, vestía el típico uniforme de vestido negro con delantal blanco que usaban las mucamas francesas.

Le gustaban mis cuadros y dibujos, siempre hacía comentarios sobre ellos o me corregía algún error.

Me encantaría que mi madre fuese como ella, o que ella fuese mi madre.

A veces me prestaba unos libros, me decía que eran muy buenos, y tenía razón. La mayoría eran de detectives como _Sherlock Holmes_, también tenía unos que había guardado en su infancia.

La hora de la cena nunca ha sido mi favorita. Mi abuelo es vegetariano, así que durante las primeras visitas a su casa comía lo mismo que él, pero mi padre lo regañó diciéndole que a yo no seguía ese tipo de dieta, y era verdad, me parecía asquerosa. Con el tiempo mi abuelo se fue acostumbrando al hecho de que el refrigerador tenga carne, aunque obviamente no la comía.

Como sea, esta era mi segunda semana aquí, decidí hacer lo que nunca antes hice en mis otras visitas, explorar toda la mansión.

Eran como tres pisos, las habitaciones estaban en el tercero, en el segundo no tengo idea y en el primero, pues la sala, la cocina, el comedor etc.

Bajé las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso, pero no era diferente a los otros pisos. Lo típico, muchos adornos y puertas cerradas.

Ahora que lo pensaba, en este piso se encontraba la puerta que tenía estrictamente prohibida.

-Solo me tengo que alejar de ella –me recordé.

Miré las habitaciones que me eran permitidas, pero solo eran bibliotecas, salones de estudio, ¿una fotocopiadora? (¿A quién se le ocurre hacer una habitación tan grande solo para tener una fotocopiadora?)

-Le falta un pasatiempo…o un tornillo –me dije a mí misma.

Esta exploración no hizo más que aburrirme, así que decidí dejar de perder mi tiempo y subir a mi habitación que tenía más entretenimiento.

Pero de pronto me llegó otra vez ese extraño olor, aunque esta vez era más agradable, de hecho olía a pétalos de rosas, ese olor me encantaba.

Mi cuerpo se dejó llevar por él, parecía en medio de un trance, hasta que terminé frente a esa puerta oscura.

Una parte de mi mente decía: _Ábrela, _y la otra decía: _Aléjate._

No supe a quién obedecer, pero no tuve tiempo de pensar en eso, porque escuché al abuelo llamándome.

-¡Sakura! ¡Tu padre está al teléfono!

-¡Ya voy! –contesté.

Miré por última vez esa puerta que me incitaba a descubrir su interior. Negué con la cabeza. Fui a contestar el teléfono, pues mi padre era más importante.

* * *

No sé por qué desperté esta mañana con ganas de dibujar, pero no cualquier cosa, quería dibujar esa puerta prohibida y misteriosa, quería tenerla en mi cuaderno.

Y así lo hice, cada detalle me salió perfecto, tenía muy buena memoria así que ¿qué importaba haberla visto solo dos veces?

-¿Qué opinas Tigresa?

La gata solo miró de forma superficial mi dibujo, luego bostezó aburrida para dormirse de nuevo.

-Oye, gracias por tu comentario "tan constructivo", cada opinión me sirve –le dije con sarcasmo-. Pero por lo menos yo no seré la que engorde por dormir y comer tanto.

Ella abrió los ojos y resopló molesta, se bajó de la cama para caminar un poco y llegar a su propia cama, me lanzó una mirada que parecía significar: _Ahí lo tienes, sí hago algo de ejercicio._

-Ajá, sí claro, solo duérmete y ya.

No tuvo objeción en obedecer esa orden, como lo dije antes, era una perezosa profesional.

Deberían hacer premios con esa categoría, así se haría famosa mi gata.

Otra estrategia que se me ocurrió fue leer los libros de la biblioteca del abuelo, vi que eran muy pesados y grandes, los más grades estaban en los estantes más altos, así que me conformé con los que estaban a mi alcance.

Química, historia, física, álgebra, prácticamente eso era una escuela.

-Aburrido –susurré.

Decidí cerrar los ojos y dar un par de vueltas sobre mí misma, cuando me detuve levanté mi brazo para que señalara algún libro.

Al final terminé leyendo historia europea.

-Bueno, eso sí me gusta.

Me senté en uno de los sofás de la habitación y empecé a leer. Pronto los párpados empezaron a pesarme. No sé muy bien el motivo, pero estaba muy cansada. Decidí que lo mejor era echarme una pequeña siestita.

* * *

Soñé con esa puerta, estaba parada frente a ella y de nuevo ese olor me invadió, mejor dicho me hipnotizó, me hechizó por completo.

Sin embargo, lo que más me tentó a querer abrirla fue la voz que provino de la puerta.

-_Ábrela_ –me decía, esa voz era seductora, suave, musical, seria y hermosa- _ábrela_ –seguía insistiendo.

Mi mano se fue acercando al pomo de la puerta, pero algo me despertó.

* * *

Abrí lentamente los ojos notando que me estaba moviendo. Miré hacia abajo. El suelo se movía, y no precisamente porque estuviera caminando.

Cuando me despabilé por completo supe lo que sucedía. Tenten me estaba cargando en sus brazos como si fuese un bebé.

-Veo que por fin despiertas. Te estuve buscando todo este tiempo, me asustaste mucho cuando no te vi en tu cuarto.

-Lo siento.

-Ya no importa, pero la próxima vez avísame cuando estés en la biblioteca principal ¿entendido?

-Entendido…Tenten

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué hay detrás de la puerta negra?

-¿La puerta negra?...Oh esa puerta –dijo, ¿soy yo o se puso tensa?-no, no tengo ni idea, jamás he entrado a ese lugar.

-¿Segura?...pero si tu…

-Debes tener hambre –se apresuró a decir.

Me dejó en mi cuarto, después se fue diciéndome que me iba a subir la cena.

Algo estaba mal ahí, y mis siete años me hacían una niña muy curiosa, así que tenía que aprovechar ese tiempo para saber qué escondía mi abuelo y Tenten en la mansión, qué o quién estaba detrás de esa puerta.

Y tenía que saberlo rápido.


	2. Nuestro primer encuentro

**1era Aclaración: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es 100% mía y no permito su préstamo ni ninguna clase de adaptación.

Para las palabras o letras:

-Si están _así_ serán los pensamientos de los personajes.

-Si están **así** es para resaltar.

-Si está "_así_" son llamadas telefónicas.

-Si está "así" es sarcasmo.

Disfruten el capi n.n

* * *

**El misterioso ángel de las alas negras**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nuestro primer encuentro

Esta era la primera vez que usaba una computadora, y no, no estaba jugando en Internet ni nada de eso, estaba investigando sobre esa puerta tan extraña.

Antes había decidido ir a la biblioteca pero eran demasiados libros y no tenía tiempo que perder, llamé a mi papá para preguntarle si había una mejor forma para hacer investigaciones.

Él no me preguntó qué quería investigar, no es esa clase de persona, simplemente me dijo que le pidiera a mi abuelo usar su computadora.

Claro que a mi abuelo no le agradó mucho la idea.

-Tengo trabajos muy importantes que hacer y necesito esa computadora, creo que tu "investigación" puede esperar –dijo como si todo lo relacionado conmigo no tuviera importancia alguna.

Tuve que esperar una semana para que él dejara en paz esa máquina, mientras tanto leí el manual para que no me culpe de habérsela dañado o algo así.

Aunque en realidad no era tanta ciencia usar un computador, química sí es complicado comparado con esto.

Como sea, el punto es que ya había revisado como diez páginas y lo único que he encontrado sobre esa puerta es…absolutamente nada, solo veo subastas de puertas antiguas, promociones de seguros, llaves, etc.

No me iba a rendir tan fácilmente, si en lo único que ha tenido razón mi madre es decir que soy testaruda e insistente, pero mi padre decía que eso podría ser más una cualidad, ya que significaba que yo no desistiría hasta cumplir mis metas.

Seguí abriendo y cerrando ventanas hasta que encontré una con un diseño medieval, tenía dragones, guerreros en armaduras y hechiceras.

No sé muy bien por qué pero decidí explorar más ese sitio web.

Hice clic en muchos lugares hasta que por fin la encontré, la puerta de madera oscura.

-¡Es esa! –no pude evitar gritar de emoción.

Miré la hora notando que pronto vendría mi abuelo para sacarme del estudio, tomé una hoja y copie el link de la página, cerré todo, no sin antes borrar el historial (por si acaso, uno nunca sabe) y me fui de ahí.

Cuando tuve otra vez la oportunidad de usar el computador no me tardé nada en averiguar lo que hacía tan especial esa puerta, de hecho me impactó mucho saber su uso.

-Para encerrar criaturas malvadas –leí en voz baja-. Qué raro, ¿por qué mi abuelo tendría algo malo aquí?

Esto me parecía demasiado extraño, mi abuelo, un viejo amargado que solo le preocupaba su trabajo y pensaba que todos deberían largarse del planeta Tierra ¿encerrar una criatura? Si apenas soportaba a Tigresa.

Seguí leyendo, pero no encontré cómo abrirla, solo que es llamada como la **Puerta del diablo**.

-En serio dudo que mi abuelo tengo un demonio en su casa, ya tiene suficiente con él.

Ahí detuve mi investigación, ya tenía lo básico, solo me faltaba saber cómo abrirla.

Ahora que lo pienso, mi abuelo me prohibió cinco puertas (sin contar esta), en alguna de ellas puede haber el secreto que tanto busco, solo necesitaba que él se fuera.

* * *

Pasaron tres semanas en donde no pude hacer nada para continuar con mi investigación. Tenten me vigilaba más de lo usual, estaba pegada a mí como un chile en el zapato las 24 horas del día. Me parece raro que me dejara entrar sola al baño.

Con el abuelo tenía el mismo problema. Estaba todo el tiempo en la mansión, trabajando obviamente. Ocupaba el computador, la biblioteca y no me quitaba el ojo de encima (claro que a cierta distancia).

Un sábado por la mañana recibí un regalo del cielo. Tenten se tomó unos días libres y mi abuelo me informó que tenía que irse a una reunión del trabajo.

-Si eres tan inteligente como dice tu padre, entonces creo que puedes cuidarte tu sola por unas horas.

-Sí abuelo –contesté con naturalidad tratando de que no se notara mi euforia.

-Muy bien, regresaré a las once de la noche, no me esperes.

-_Nunca lo hago –_pensé- Sí abuelo –repetí.

Sin más él se fue, y yo no perdí mi valioso tiempo.

Fui a mi habitación para tomar mi bolso, guardar mi cuaderno de dibujo, mis colores y la información sobre la puerta oscura.

-Vamos Tigresa, ya encontré qué podemos hacer en este lugar.

Mi gata, que estaba acostada en su camita, me miró durante unos escasos segundos para después bostezar con pereza, demostrando lo poco que le importaba que yo haya encontrado alguna actividad interesante.

Así que esto sería a las malas.

La tomé entre mis brazos y ahí la cargué para que me acompañe en mi aventura, claro que protestó removiéndose entre mis brazos, pero no le hice caso.

Bajé las escaleras donde estaban mis objetivos, empecé con la más cercana. Obviamente estaba cerrada con seguro, pero ya sabía cómo abrirla, solo necesité unos palillos muy finos y resistentes (los cuales usaba en ciertas ocasiones para recogerme el cabello, mi madre me los regaló el año pasado esperando a que me viera más femenina) con ellos quitaría el seguro sin problemas. Al principio pareció resistirse la cerradura, sin embargo en un santiamén esta cedió. El truco lo había aprendido después de haberme leído una colección entera de libros sobre detectives y espías, era una suerte que a Tenten le gustara esa clase de lectura.

Al entrar solo me topé con otra biblioteca, superficialmente se podría decir que era una biblioteca cualquiera, pero no tenía lógica, sino ¿por qué me prohibirían este cuarto?

Entré con cuidado al lugar, y miré el suelo notando que éste estaba lleno de polvo. Lo que significaba que estaba dejando mis huellas por todas partes.

-"Genial, estoy dejando evidencia" –le dije a Tigresa, ella también miró al suelo y alzó una de sus patitas para ver que se le había ensuciado.

Soltó un bufido de molestia.

-Te limpiaré luego, lo prometo.

Siguió quejándose por un largo rato, aunque eso no era lo importante (además que lo hacía casi siempre), ahora era necesario buscar la forma de abrir esa puerta misteriosa.

Miré los libros en los estantes, estos no eran de ciencia o de física, de hecho ni tenían título.

Saqué uno que tenía una pasta gastada y de color púrpura llenándome de polvo y manchando el vestido blanco que estaba usando.

-Otra cosa que me tendré que encargar luego –murmuré.

Abrí el dichoso libro viendo sus gastadas páginas por el paso del tiempo, aunque mi abuelo era un fanático de la lectura (como todos los miembros de esta familia) no sabía para nada cómo cuidarlos. Las esquinas estaban dobladas sin posibilidad de poder alisarlas otra vez, algunas tenían pequeños cortes y parecía que la pasta la había estrellado contra el suelo un millón de veces.

Cuando vi la letra pensé que era la de mi padre, pero al ver mejor las eles, supe que era en realidad la de mi abuelo, él las hacía un poco más pequeñas y gorditas, en cambio las de mi padre eran muy finas y largas.

Como sea, el punto es que era la letra de mi abuelo.

No me tardé mucho en leerlo, el libro era muy grande y pesado como para ser un diario, pero lo era.

Solo entendí que mi abuelo investigaba algo, el resto estaba escrito en otro idioma completamente desconocido para mí, no parecía ni francés, ni italiano ¡ni siquiera un rastro de latín!

Seguí viendo esos enorme diarios, los cuales algunos tenían unas ilustraciones que el tiempo se había encargado de borrar. Algunas me parecieron tener forma humana, otras de animales como una pantera y un caballo.

-¿Desde cuándo estudia animales?

Vi a Tigresa y me pareció que se encogió de hombros.

Continué viendo pero estaba perdiendo mi tiempo, solo eran un montón de diarios viejos y gastados que ya nadie podría comprender, aunque era sospechoso ese hecho. Mi abuelo no podía ser tan viejo, esta biblioteca tenía siglos sin ser visitada. Lo más lógico era pensar que tenía algún pariente con la misma caligrafía.

Decidí que mi visita aquí ya no era necesaria. Esparcí el polvo para ocultar mis huellas y las de Tigresa. Volví a ponerle seguro a la puerta, no sin antes verificar que todo lo había dejado tal y como estaba antes de que invadiera el lugar.

Caminé para dirigirme a la puerta número dos, esta para mi sorpresa no tenía seguro. Tenía un montón de cajones y carpetas con hojas esparcidas por todo el suelo.

La habitación para mi suerte no tenía polvo, así que esta vez no tendría problemas con mi investigación.

Miré las hojas dándome cuenta de que eran informes, y no precisamente de trabajo de oficina. Los más interesantes que encontré fueron estos:

Viernes de 1709 13 horas 45 minutos

Hoy ingresé a la Sociedad A.D, mañana a las 12 horas empezaremos nuestras investigaciones, todavía no han encontrado al espécimen de investigación, pero pronto lo hallaremos, si de algo estoy plenamente seguro es que no puede esconderse por mucho tiempo. Eso es todo por hoy.

Joel II Haruno.

...

Martes de 1740 15 horas exactas

El espécimen por fin ha sido atrapado, ha puesto mucha resistencia e incluso casi mata a uno de nuestros hombres, pero hemos sabido controlarlo a la perfección. Mañana temprano lo analizaremos para comprobar nuestras hipótesis, por ahora lo encerraremos en una habitación y con una puerta mística que fue fabricada en la edad Media, está surtiendo efecto así que podemos dormir tranquilos sabiendo que no podrá escaparse. Es todo por hoy.

Joel II Haruno.

La verdad es que ya no se qué pensar, es demasiado raro. Es como si hablara, y al mismo tiempo no, sobre un animal.

Bueno, de algo sí estaba segura. Yo tenía un antepasado que se unió a un grupo de investigadores y lo más probable es que mi abuelo esté continuando lo que él no pudo terminar, porque sino ¿cuál sería el motivo para conservar todos estos archivos?

Esto cada vez estaba más sospechoso.

Dejé todo en su lugar (creo, con tanto desorden es imposible saberlo), cerré la puerta y me fui directamente a la tercera, tampoco tenía seguro.

Este cuarto estaba lleno de ilustraciones y fotografías, en la parte de atrás de cada una estaba las fechas. Algunas se veían nuevas, pero con imágenes borrosas, otras parecían a punto de volverse polvo con solo rozarlas.

Salí de ahí cogiendo unas cuantas que me habían llamado la atención y me dirigí a la cuarta habitación. Por desgracia tuve que utilizar los palillos de nuevo, esta me costó más que la primera.

La habitación tenía sus paredes totalmente cubiertas por diferentes tipos de mapas, tanto modernos como antiguos. Los mapas que más parecían predominar eran los de Europa y Asia, seguramente por los constantes cambios que sufrieron durante la primera y segunda Guerra Mundial.

En cada país o ciudad había una tachuela con diferentes colores, también habían papelitos colgados, me imagino que recordatorios o datos extras.

América del Sur y Estados Unidos eran los que más tachuelas poseían al igual que Rusia, China, y Japón.

-_Y ni una llave –_pensé con fastidio.

Por suerte solo faltaba una puerta, también tenía seguro (y aunque suene repetitiva) me costó mucho abrirla ya que tenía doble cerradura, pero ya nada era imposible para mí.

Era la primera vez que veía una habitación tan pequeña en la casa de mi abuelo, y debí imaginar que esto no sería nada fácil.

Había un montón de llaves colgadas en la pared, con distintos diseños y tamaños, eran tantas que me estaban dando dolor de cabeza.

-¿Cuál crees que es Tigresa?

La gata en serio pareció meditarlo, pero al parecer también le dio dolor de cabeza.

Me imaginé que esto sería un juego de mi abuelo, la llave no puede ser una que esté a simple vista, debe ser una que enserio uno nunca la espere encontrar.

Observé mejor la habitación, seguramente la llave se parecería mucho a la puerta.

-Oscura, extraña…y ese olor a rosas –medité en voz alta.

Cerré los ojos para concentrarme mejor, estaba ese típico olor a metal, aluminio o plata, sin embargo la pude hallar.

Era como la imaginé, de color negra con un diseño completamente fuera de este mundo y ese olor que tanto me atraía. Se encontraba en la esquina más oscura de la habitación.

La guardé en mi mochila para salir rápido de ahí, puse los dos seguros y sin más me fui hacia esa puerta que tanto me había estado atormentando.

-¿Lista Tigresa?

Ella asintió aburrida.

Saqué la llave y la introduje en la cerradura, la giré con cuidado para escuchar ese chasquido que me indicaba que ya estaba abierta.

-Aquí vamos.

Inhalé y exhalé lentamente para prepararme de cualquier cosa, según los informes de mi abuelo lo que estaba detrás de esta puerta era peligroso, por eso debía ir con cuidado.

La empujé hasta abrirla por completo.

Lo que vi en esa habitación no era para nada de lo que yo había pensado.

Esos ojos que me estaban viendo tenían demasiada inteligencia y secretos, eran tan negros como una noche sin estrellas o nubes, su piel parece jamás haber sido tocada por lo rayos del sol, sus cabellos eran también negros, pero pude notar un pequeño tono azulado.

Pero sin duda, lo que más llamó mi atención fueron sus enormes alas, que no eran exactamente de color blanco.

-Por fin…te tardaste mucho –dijo con una voz que en mi opinión fue el sonido más hermoso que he oído en mis cortos años de vida.

.

.

.

_Lo que mis ojos estaban viendo…era a un ángel…el primer ángel con alas negras que el mundo haya podido presenciar._


	3. Visitas secretas

**1era Aclaración: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es 100% mía y no permito su préstamo ni ninguna clase de adaptación.

Para las palabras o letras:

-Si están _así_ serán los pensamientos de los personajes.

-Si están **así** es para resaltar.

-Si está "_así_" son llamadas telefónicas.

**N/A: **Bueno, primero que nada… **¡PERDÓNENME!** Lamento haberme tardado tanto y de paso no haber cumplido el plazo que yo misma me puse, pero entre exámenes finales y que por fin tuvieran mis merecidas vacaciones se me esfumó la inspiración, me dio un ataque de pereza (es más grave de lo que parece) además estuve 20 días en… ¡España! Estuve 20 días en el país donde nací, incluso visité el hospital donde nací….Ok me desvié del tema. Y aunque este fic ya lo había publicado, repito, lo estoy mejorando para que los capítulos sean más largos e interesantes. Ok creo que eso es todo.

Disfruten el capi n.n

* * *

**El misterioso ángel de las alas negras**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Visitas secretas**

Seguía inmóvil contemplando a ese hermoso ser.

¡No lo podía evitar!

Era algo digno de ver por el resto de mi vida. Rezaba porque no fuera producto de mi imaginación (aunque lo dudo, suelo ser muy realista y sé diferenciar cuando estoy despierta o cuando estoy soñando).

Y esto definitivamente no era un sueño, pero para asegurarme me pellizqué el brazo, **muy** fuerte para mi gusto.

Seguramente _**él**_ estaba pensando que soy una chiflada o una grosera, considerando que lo único que he estado haciendo es un montón de estupideces, entre ellas mirarlo por tanto tiempo.

Como acto reflejo agaché la cabeza y me disculpé.

-¡Lo siento! –le hablé por primera vez.

Tercera estupidez agregada en la lista.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –preguntó.

Insisto, su voz era música para mis oídos.

-¿Por tardarme? –Eso no fue una respuesta, sonó más como una pregunta-¿por mirarte tanto? – ¿desde cuándo formo mis respuestas como preguntas?

Él de pronto empezó a reírse de forma amarga, aún así su risa también era hermosa, me dieron ganas de grabarla…aunque eso sería la cuarta estupidez del día.

-Vaya, quién lo diría –estaba hablando más consigo mismo que conmigo, noté cierto tono de ironía- he estado esperando como dos siglos completos para que alguien abra esa puerta, aparte de ese viejo y Tenten, y resulta que a la que he estado atrayendo es a una niña de qué ¿cinco años?

-Siete para tu información –contesté de forma fría mientras me cruzaba de brazos indignada. ¡Me había prácticamente insultado!- dentro de poco cumplo los ocho.

-¡Oh lo lamento! –dijo con mayor sarcasmo- ¡Resulta que a la que he estado atrayendo es a una niña de siete años!

-¡Quiere por favor dejar de hacerme sentir mal! ¡Si estoy aquí es por su culpa! ¿Sabe en cuántos problemas me meteré si me descubren?

-Ese no es mi problema niñata.

Estaba empezando a odiar a este hombre (y digo hombre porque de ángel no tenía nada más que alas y belleza). Tenía más bien la actitud de un viejo cascarrabias (como mi abuelo).

Después de ese pensamiento en mi mente hubo un 'clic' que me hizo pensar en algo que había dejado pasar por alto ¿había dicho que estuvo dos siglos completos encerrado y que mi abuelo junto con Tenten eran los únicos que sabían de su existencia?

-¿Mi abuelo…te puso todas esas cadenas?

Asintió con una sonrisa amarga.

-Y sí, me encerró en este asqueroso lugar con una ventana pequeña y una pésima vista –bueno, tenía sentido del humor, negro, pero lo tenía al fin de cuentas.

-Eso es horrible.

-Dímelo a mí.

Pasó un largo tiempo en donde no nos dijimos nada, solamente nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Si mi abuelo lo había encerrado debía ser por una muy buena razón.

-¿Hiciste algo malo? –pregunté de forma muy inocente en mi opinión.

Lo pensó por unos cuantos minutos hasta que contestó con un simple no.

-Ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí.

Eso me sorprendió mucho, aunque analizando mejor la personalidad y carácter de mi abuelo, él no iba a ser el policía que arrestaba a los criminales diciéndoles: Estás arrestado por tal motivo, tienes derecho a permanecer callado, todo lo que digas podrá ser utilizado en tu contra y cosas así. Seguramente mi abuelo iría directo al grano, lo atrapaba, lo encerraba y no le dirigiría la palabra.

Luego recordé que en uno de los informes decía que por poco mata a uno de los hombres que trabajaba con él.

Cuando se lo dije enarcó una ceja.

-Que yo recuerde traté de ahuyentarlos, admito que lastimé a alguien pero jamás fue algo grave. Creo que tu abuelo es muy dramático en sus informes.

Suspiré dándole la razón a eso.

De pronto le pregunté algo fuera del tema.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

Sonrió de forma divertida

¡Qué hermosa sonrisa por Dios! (Lo sé soy débil)

-¿De cuánto me ves? –contestó con otra pregunta.

-No lo sé, me dices que has estado como dos siglos aquí, pero pareces de dieciocho o de veinte. Podrías ser el hermano menor de mi padre.

Rió de nuevo, sin duda mis comentarios eran todo un chiste para él. Sin embargo ya no se burlaba de mí, de hecho se estaba comportando mejor conmigo.

-La verdad, tengo ocho siglos humanos.

¡Ocho siglos!

-Pero en el cielo sólo tengo 18 años como dijiste.

-¿En el cielo?

En ese momento se me encendió la bombilla y recordé que él tenía alas negras. Busqué entre mis cosas hasta que encontré mi libro de los ángeles. Se lo mostré y le leí un poco del contenido.

-La verdad, en tu libro el cielo parece el bosque de un cuento de hadas.

-¿No lo es? –pregunté, se supone que el cielo es como el paraíso o algo así.

-No cuando tus alas son de un color diferente.

-Perdón, pero no te entiendo.

Él abrió su boca para aclararlo pero escuché la puerta de la casa abrirse, llegó mi abuelo, y esto no le iba a gustar para nada.

-Me tengo que ir –le dije nerviosa.

Vio la expresión de mi rostro, pareció asustarse por eso, bueno, no tanto así, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de describir su cara.

-Prometo volver otro día –juro que ni siquiera sé por qué dije eso ¡Cómo si a él le importara!

Sonrió de forma burlona ante mi promesa, aun así asintió con la cabeza agradeciéndome el gesto.

-Está bien, cuídate.

Antes que nada recordé que Tigresa estaba conmigo, estuvo tan callada que se me olvidó, la tomé entre mis brazos para sacarla de la habitación, me despedí de él, cerré la puerta y corrí lo más rápido que pude para llegar a mi cuarto.

Me cubrí con las sábanas y traté de controlar mi respiración para fingir que estaba dormida.

Cinco minutos después apareció el abuelo, lo sé porque mi puerta suena cuando se abre, un defecto que espero se repare rápido, aunque si lo pienso bien me es de gran utilidad.

Cerró la puerta permitiéndome moverme en paz, me quité mi ropa para ponerme el pijama que me regaló mi padre.

Esta vez sí dormí de verdad.

* * *

-¿Y cómo has estado Sakura? –me preguntó Tenten mientras limpiaba los platos.

Acabábamos de terminar de cenar, solo estábamos ella y yo en la mansión, mi abuelo había recibido una llamada en la cual tenía que asistir a otra reunión importante.

-Yo he estado bien, ayer me llamó mi papá.

Eso era verdad, me dijo cuánto me extrañaba y me quería, también preguntó qué me gustaría para mi cumpleaños.

-Eso te debe de poner muy feliz ¿no?

Asentí con una sonrisa, adoraba hablar con mi padre (creo que ya lo mencioné como unas mil veces).

-¿Has podido hacer algo divertido o interesante en esta mansión tan grande y aburrida? –preguntó con una sonrisa divertida, ella no decía este tipo de cosas frente a mi abuelo, porque si no, él se sentiría ofendido y la despediría.

-Pues…exploré un poco el lugar.

-¡Qué emocionante! –la verdad no supe si lo dijo con sarcasmo o si sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, Tenten era una mujer incomprendida cuando se lo proponía.

Hablamos unos momentos más de otras trivialidades, me contó que estaba casada, pero que no tenía hijos. Su esposo era un tal Neji Hyuga.

Me mostró una foto de él, era muy lindo en mi opinión, y, por lo que me dijo, también era muy amable e igualmente agradable. El hombre perfecto según ella.

Era obvio que jamás se ha detenido a ver de forma detallada al ángel de alas negras.

-¿No hay algún chico que te guste Sakura?

Lo admito, esa pregunta me hizo sonrojar. Creo que en la luna se podían escuchar mis latidos.

-Solo tengo 7 años Tenten, además que no conozco a nadie de mi edad.

-Hay pequeña…el amor no tiene edad –comentó toda risueña, como si fuera una adolescente o una viejecita recordando su juventud.

-Ajá, claro –le contesté.

* * *

Fui de nuevo a mi cuarto y me puse a dibujar cualquier cosa que se viniese a la mente.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca me dijo su nombre el ángel, me hubiese enfadado si no fuera por el hecho de que tampoco me presenté como se debía, después de todo, lo único que hice fue mirarlo por horas como una tonta y pelear con él.

Tigresa maulló haciendo que dejara de lado mis pensamientos.

Volví mi vista a mi cuaderno, me sorprendió el dibujo.

Era el ángel con las alas negras abrazándome, pero de una forma protectora, como si tuviera miedo de que algo malo me pasara, o como si temiera que me alejara de él.

¿Es normal que la mano humana se mueva de forma inconsciente y haga dibujos tan buenos?

Se lo preguntaré a papá cuando me llame por teléfono.

Arranqué el dibujo y lo guardé en una cajita de madera que una vez me regaló mi madre en Navidad (aclaro que mi padre la obligó a hacerlo y él la escogió). Era color rosa pastel, mediana y la única forma de abrirla era con una llave del tamaño de una almendra. Una vez a salvo el dibujo decidí volver a mi cuaderno, esta vez tratando en lo posible de no dibujar al ángel.

-_Sería más fácil pedirle al abuelo que cuide a Tigresa._

_

* * *

_

Tenten tuvo que irse a su casa por una emergencia, al parecer Neji se había enfermado gravemente y la necesitaba.

Mi abuelo tenía otra reunión, así que a regañadientes me dejó sola en la mansión, no sin antes dejarme una clara advertencia sobre los cuartos prohibidos.

Una vez cerrada la puerta fui a mi cuarto a buscar la llave negra (lo sé, necesito ser más creativa con los nombres). La escondí entre mis abrigos, los cuales no usaba últimamente, me pareció que era el escondite perfecto.

Caminé en dirección al cuarto del Ángel, no sin antes darme cuenta de que Tigresa me estaba siguiendo. Tal vez está tomándose en serio eso de empezar a hacer ejercicio.

Cuando abrí la puerta él seguía como lo encontré la última vez, sentado en el suelo con una pierna estirada y otra recogida, sus muñecas encadenadas, su mirada fija en mí y sus enromes alas negras casi extendidas.

De nuevo no sabía qué decir, por suerte él me ahorró el trabajo.

-No tardaste en volver -me sonrió, adoraba cuando hacía eso-, pensé que te tendría que esperar dos semanas o algo así.

-Mi abuelo ha tenido otra reunión, y Tenten tiene que acompañar a su esposo porque está enfermo.

-Entiendo…no sabía que estaba casada.

-¿Nunca has hablado con ella?

De nuevo empezamos con las preguntas, pero bueno, mi padre siempre ha dicho que la curiosidad no es mala, solo hay que ser cuidadosos claro.

-Nunca, ella sólo se encarga de darme algo de comida y listo.

-¿No te bañas? –debo admitir que fue inevitable mi expresión de asco, seguramente la notó, porque se empezó a reír.

-¿Para qué? Ni siquiera sudo, con qué me puedo ensuciar. Además, este cuarto se limpia cada noche.

¿Cada noche?

Eso podría explicar muchas cosas, como por ejemplo las ojeras de Tenten, pobrecita, tenía que sacrificar sus horas de sueño para limpiar esta habitación sin que yo me dé cuenta. Sólo espero que mi abuelo le pague bien.

-¿Siempre te sigue por voluntad propia o la obligas? –preguntó de repente mirando detrás de mí.

Me volteé recordando, de nuevo, que Tigresa venía conmigo.

-La última vez la traje a la fuerza, pero esta vez me siguió porque quiso. Es una gata floja, sólo hace algo cuando le conviene.

-¿Y el beneficio de seguirte hasta aquí es…?

-Es adelgazar porque sabe que está gorda.

Tigresa bufó en mi dirección, era obvio que no le gustó mi comentario, aunque fuera la pura verdad.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que estás mal de la cabeza?

-Sí –contesté.

-¿Y?

-Y pienso que simplemente la gente no me entiende.

Tomé a mi mascota entre mis brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Tigresa aunque te cueste creerlo es muy inteligente y mi mejor amiga.

Por unos segundos, su expresión se pareció a la de mis compañeros cuando decía algún comentario fuera de lugar en clases, luego se volvió como la de mi padre cuando me miraba. Es difícil describirla, únicamente puedo decir que me hacía sentir bien.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

¡Cómo se me pudo olvidar preguntar su nombre! Qué bueno que él lo hizo, sino, seguiría refiriéndome a él como El Ángel.

-Haruno Sakura–respondí con una reverencia, como era debido- ¿cuál es el tuyo?

-Uchiha Sasuke.

Me alivió saber su nombre ¡y qué nombre tan hermoso! Era único sin duda ¿cuántas personas se llaman Sasuke?...aunque bueno, él es un ángel, tal vez en el cielo sea un nombre común.

Pasamos el resto del tiempo viendo mis dibujos, me sonrojé cuando pensé en el que escondí. Si viera ese dibujo me moriría de la vergüenza.

Esta visita duró más tiempo, pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar alguna vez ¿no?

Esa noche no soñé con nada, pero sí sentí una enorme paz dentro de mí.

Tres días después regresó Tenten, me comentó que Neji ya se encontraba mejor. Al parecer había tenido una fiebre muy alta, pero ya estaba todo resuelto.

-¿Falta poco para tu cumpleaños verdad?

-Sí –contesté antes de comer un trozo de lasaña de carne.

-¿Te gustaría algo en especial?

_-Estar un día completo con Sasuke_ –pensé.

Sabía que era demasiado pedir, sin olvidar que se supone que yo no lo conozco a él.

-Cualquier cosa está bien para mí.

-Vamos, compórtate como una niña de siete años común –no me reprochó, pero fingió hacerlo, con demasiado dramatismo en mi opinión-.Pídeme lo que quieras… ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal un pastel de triple chocolate?

Creo que debería decirle que mi padre no aprueba que yo coma tanto dulce, pero no iba a decepcionarla o deprimirla.

Comprobé que Tenten era más infantil que yo, y necesitaba que me contagiara un poco de eso.

Dentro de poco cumpliría ocho años.

Seguramente papá me llamaría por teléfono deseándome lo mejor, me enviaría algo por correo, obligaría a mamá que hiciera lo mismo, el abuelo no me diría nada (me da igual en realidad) Tenten me dañaría el páncreas con su pastel triple chocolate, Tigresa me acariciaría la pierna derecha y luego se iría a hacer lo que ella quisiera.

Me pregunto…

¿Qué hará Sasuke por mí?

Tal vez nada, al fin y al cabo recién nos conocemos, aunque me gustaría mucho que por lo menos me felicite.

Suspiré.

La única forma de saber si lo haría sería en mi día especial.

.

.

.

**Bueno repito que lamento la tardanza y trataré de actualizar más seguido lo prometo n.n**

**Tal vez en tres días vuelva a actualizar, pero eso dependerá de sus comentarios ^_^**

**Y recuerden, Dios es grande, Clark Kent es Súperman y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Bye bye!**


	4. Cumpleaños

**1era Aclaración: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es 100% mía y no permito su préstamo ni ninguna clase de adaptación.

Para las palabras o letras:

-Si están _así_ serán los pensamientos de los personajes.

-Si están **así** es para resaltar.

-Si está "_así_" son llamadas telefónicas.

**N/A: **Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a los que me envían comentarios, agregan mi historia a favoritos, o a autoras favoritas si no fuera por ustedes no seguiría escribiendo, me brindan mucha inspiración y además soportan mis demoras :P. Con esto les digo…

Disfruten el capi n.n

* * *

**El misterioso ángel de las alas negras**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cumpleaños

-"_¡Feliz cumpleaños mi angelito!" _–exclamó papá por el teléfono.

-Gracias –contesté con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-"_No sabes cuánto me gustaría darte un abrazo en este momento, mi pequeña está creciendo tan rápido. Pronto te irás a la universidad, te enamoraras de alguien, te casarás, me dejarás abandonado…"_

-¡Papá! –lo regañé- _¿Por qué cada año me tiene que lanzar ese discurso tan dramático? _Recuerda que solo estoy cumpliendo 8 años.

-"_Lo siento mucho ¿Qué harás en tu día especial?"_

-Bueno… -No tenía ni idea en realidad- Tenten dice que me hará un pastel de triple chocolate.

Escuché un suspiro al otro lado de la línea, en definitiva no le gustaba la idea de que yo comiera tanta azúcar.

-"_Sólo porque es tu cumpleaños te dejaré comer eso…pero de ahí tienes que comer de forma más sana, y no olvides cepillarte bien los dientes."_

-Sí papá, sabes muy bien que sé cómo cuidarme.

Parecía en verdad preocupado, aunque bueno, a ningún padre le gusta la idea de que su hija tenga caries o algún dolor estomacal.

_-"Confío en que así será. Por cierto ¿te llegó nuestro regalo?"_

Cuando decía **nuestro** se refería a él y mamá, todo para que no la desacreditara o para que yo no la odiara. Sin embargo me parece ridículo, no odio a mi madre ¡Ella me detesta a mí! El único regalo que deseo que me dé es su aceptación y cariño. Supongo que es mucho pedir.

-Sí, el abuelo me dio sus regalos esta mañana. No los he abierto aún, prefiero verlos al final del día sino te molesta.

-"_Como tú quieras mi niña, no olvides enviarme una carta contándome TODO lo que hiciste en tu día."_

-Te vas a aburrir.

_-"Claro que no. –_de pronto escucho la voz de un extraño solicitando la presencia de mi padre (supongo que alguien del trabajo)-_ Bueno Sakura me tengo que ir, hablamos mañana."_

-Está bien, cuídate mucho. Te quiero.

_-"Y yo a ti."_

Después de eso colgó, en un segundo el teléfono desapareció de mi mano, el abuelo me lo había quitado.

-Desayuna rápido –me ordenó.

Solamente asentí con la cabeza.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver una montaña de panqueques en la mesa del comedor cubiertos con manjar derretido, un vaso con jugo de durazno, una taza de chocolate caliente, tostadas francesas, huevo frito y tocino.

-¡Feliz día Sakura! –apareció de la nada Tenten dándome un cálido abrazo.

-Gracias… ¿Quieres engordarme o darle un ataque del corazón a mi papá?

Ella rió admitiendo que se pasó de la raya, luego me dijo que este día sólo me daría de comer cosas azucaradas y malas para mi organismo. Según ella eso hacen las chicas normales de mi edad.

-Te tengo otra sorpresa, seguramente te encantará.

-¿De qué se trata? ¿Más comida?

-Ya veras, por ahora desayuna y después alístate para salir.

Después de decir eso supe que Tenten iba a secuestrarme.

* * *

Ir de compras es algo totalmente nuevo para mí, jamás he ido a un centro comercial. Siempre papá mandaba a hacer mi ropa o mamá me daba vestidos costosos para no quedar mal frente a sus amigas.

Cuando Tenten me dijo que saldríamos pensé que sería a una biblioteca, a una librería o a un museo de arte de la ciudad, pero en definitiva nunca me imaginé estar visitando tiendas de ropa en mi cumpleaños.

-Necesitas usar cosas que sean de tu edad –fue su excusa al ver mi expresión de desconcierto- tienes ocho años y te ves casi como mi abuela, y créeme cuando te digo lo anticuada que es.

Yo no dije nada, simplemente dejé que ella me guiara y me ayudara con esta experiencia.

Visitamos muchos lugares, compramos unos jeans que parecían desteñidos, otros de color negro, blusas con flores muy coloridas, camisetas, etc.

Teníamos muchas bolsas en las manos (Tenten más que yo por supuesto).

Paramos a descansar un rato en una fuente de sodas, muchos hombres se detenían a ver a mi acompañante, algunos incluso le guiñaban un ojo o le lanzaban besos, ella ni les prestaba atención.

-Siempre ha sido así –me comentó sin ninguna intención de presumir o algo así- desde primaria los chicos me pedían salir conmigo o me lanzaban uno que otro piropo –bebió un poco de su bebida para continuar- pero siempre era la misma historia, salíamos por un tiempo y luego rompíamos. Neji fue la diferencia, en secundaria fuimos novios oficiales.

-Qué lindo.

-Lo malo es que mis padres no lo aprobaron, después de todo nos casamos a los dieciocho años y nunca pudimos ir a la universidad.

-Oh –fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-Sí, oh –suspiró con pesadez-. Pero no me arrepiento de nada.

-Eso es bueno, supongo.

-Así es. Mirar el pasado es una gran pérdida de tiempo –mientras me decía eso jugaba con su sorbete-, es inevitable que el ser humano se torture con eso, eso sí, deberíamos tener en cuenta que también hay un futuro, uno que puede ser brillante y hermoso.

Inevitablemente se me vino la imagen de Sasuke.

Me pregunto si nosotros tendríamos algún futuro….…juntos.

Caminamos juntas de nuevo, pero esta vez para ir a un parque.

-¡Aire puro! –exclamó Tenten, luego inhaló profundamente- esto es bueno para los pulmones.

-Es cierto.

Vimos a un hombre vestido con pantaloncillos y una camisa naranja con un puma negro bordado, él estaba paseando a una gran cantidad de perros; grandes, pequeños, medianos y de diferentes razas.

Todos de acercaron a nosotras para jugar u olfatearnos.

Fue buena idea dejar a Tigresa en la mansión. No porque le tema a los canes, en realidad ellos le temen a ella con solo verla. No los culpo, cada vez que los ve se pone de pésimo humor y yo soy la que sale perjudicada.

Nos despedimos de los perritos y del hombre, que se seguía disculpando con la pobre de Tenten, pues un rottweiler la bañó con saliva. Fue un poco cruel de mi parte reírme por eso, pero no lo pude evitar.

Volvimos a la mansión para que ella se pudiera bañar.

-Pero cuando salga prepararé tu pastel triple chocolate.

Solo pude asentir, aunque fuera mi cumpleaños quería complacerla a ella.

* * *

-Hola Tigresa –la saludé en el momento que entré a mi habitación.

Cuando se me acercó para recibirme salió corriendo, luego lanzó un maullido que no me gustó para nada, de inmediato lo comprendí.

-Lo olvidé –murmuré para mí misma-, ¿huelo a perro verdad?

Respondió con otro maullido…o mejor dicho bufido.

-Ahora me baño y me cambio ¿sí?

Decidí estrenar la ropa nueva, me puse los jean negros con una blusa roja, me quedaba muy bien.

Tigresa me siguió hasta la cocina después de que detectó que no tenía ningún rastro de perro.

No sabía que me había tardad tanto, ya que el pastel de triple chocolate estaba listo.

-¿Preparada para empalagarte hasta morir?

Me dio una cuchara para postres y me guió hacia la mesa donde había dos platos con servilletas desechables.

Creo que me comí como tres rebanadas, me sorprende que no haya vomitado. Aún así tomé una pastilla para evitar un dolor de estómago.

Sin previo aviso vimos como mi abuelo tomaba su abrigo y un sombrero, listo para salir, me miró por unos segundos, la verdad no supe por qué. Luego posó su vista en Tenten como si le estuviera mandando un mensaje, ella asintió.

Él salió por la puerta.

-¿Por qué tantas miradas? ¿Me perdí de algo?

-No es nada Sakura, me tengo que ir con tu abuelo, duerme bien y de nuevo feliz día.

-Gracias –le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa, al parecer se sentía mal por dejarme sola en mi cumpleaños.

Me dio un beso en la frente, se puso también su abrigo y se fue.

-_¡Por fin!_ –pensé con alegría.

Me había gustado mucho pasarla con Tenten y todo eso, sin embargo, mi mayor deseo era ver de nuevo a Sasuke, ese sería el mejor regalo de todos.

Pero antes, quería ver los regalos que me mandó mi papá.

En el primer paquete había un conjunto de lienzos con diferentes tamaños, ese era de mi padre, también había una tarjeta color rosa pastel con un dibujo de rosas rojas, dentro decía en letras doradas y elegantes: "Feliz cumpleaños".

El "paquete de mi madre" tenía un estuche con pinturas de diferentes colores, una paleta y pinceles de distintos diseños, lo mejor es que todo tenía mi nombre grabado o tallado, había otra tarjeta, pero era blanca y decía: "La imaginación no tiene límites".

Estaba ansiosa por ver a Sasuke, pero quería darle las gracias a mi papá, además, él quería saber TODO lo que hice hoy.

Cogía un papel y lápiz para decirle cada detalle del día.

**_Hola papá, gracias por los lienzos y dile a mamá que gracias por el estuche de arte, me encantaron de verdad sus regalos. Bueno, hoy tuve la emoción de ir por primera vez de compras con Tenten, y creo que me haré diabética y gordita, desayuné en un día lo que tu comes en todo el mes, bebí una soda de naranja y cené el pastel de triple chocolate, tranquilo estoy bien del estómago, tomé una pastilla por si acaso. Bueno, como te decía antes, ahora tengo ropa nueva y moderna. También fuimos al parque donde encontramos a un hombre paseando a muchos perros, todos eran muy lindos y tiernos, debiste haberlos visto, con sus negras y curiosas narices sobre nosotras. Un perro babeó a Tenten por completo, fue divertido. Tigresa se enojó al olerme, ahora traigo mi ropa nueva para que deje de estar resentida conmigo. Me gustaría poder escribirte algo un poco más emocionante, pero ese fue todo, aunque no lo creas fue divertido y un cumpleaños que seguramente jamás olvidaré._**

**_Te quiero y te extraño bastante._**

**_Con cariño, tu hija Sakura Haruno._**

Busqué un sobre, introduje la carta y la cerré, puse la dirección y finalmente la puse en un lugar visible para acordarme de ponerla en el buzón mañana temprano.

Tomé la llave de mi escondite y así fui corriendo para encontrarme con Sasuke.

Fue gigantesca mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrarme a un Sasuke profundamente dormido. Jamás había visto a un ángel dormir, es algo tan hermoso.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado, me acerqué de puntillas a él para verlo mejor ¡aún más hermoso!

Sus pestañas eran largas, incluso podrían acariciar sus mejillas. Sus párpados estaban cerrados de una forma difícil de explicar, creo que de una forma ¿elegante? ¿Delicada?, no sabría decirlo.

Cómo me gustaría poder tocar su rostro, me gustaría tanto acariciar sus cabellos, Sasuke Uchiha era un ángel perfecto, me sentía insignificante a su lado.

De pronto empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco.

-Vaya, eres tú de nuevo–me dijo con una sonrisa- no esperaba que vinieras.

-El abuelo y Tenten se fueron. Pensé que sería bueno visitarte.

-Supongo que algo de compañía no me va a matar.

Estuvimos callados unos minutos, mirándonos mutuamente. Creo que espera que yo empiece la conversación.

-Bueno…pues…hoy es mi cumpleaños.

-¿De verdad?

Asentí.

Le conté los regalos que recibí, la llamada de papá en la mañana, lo de Tigresa, la aventura que tuve con Tenten y las cosas que comí.

-La pasaste muy bien entonces.

-Así es, fue muy divertido.

-Todos te dieron algo menos yo.

¡Es tan tierno cuando se lo propone!

-N-No es-espera –dije mientras agitaba mis manos- no te sientas mal por favor, mi abuelo no me dio nada.

-Yo no soy como tu abuelo –dijo malhumorado.

-V-Vamos, cómo ibas a saber que hoy cumplía ocho años –en serio que no quería que él se sintiera triste- además con visitarte me basta.

-Quiero darte algo ¿puedo? –con la cara que me puso no pude negarme.

Su mano derecha se dirigió hacia una de sus alas haciendo que las cadenas sonaran. Sin que yo lo esperar él se arrancó una de sus plumas negras.

-¡No! –exclamé tarde.

-Tranquila, crecerá una nueva –me entregó la pluma, la cual era larga-. Me gustaría que la tengas…para que me recuerdes.

-¿Recordarte? (_Pero si siempre te tengo en la cabeza_).

-Sí. Pero para asegurarme te daré un segundo regalo.

Sin previo aviso tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, lentamente acercó su rostro al mío hasta darme un beso en la mejilla izquierda.

¿Cómo describir sus labios?

Suaves y dulces sin duda, aunque creo que las palabras para describir ese beso serían: grandioso, increíble y fantástico.

-_Mi primer beso_ –pensé.

Sé que no fue uno del típico romance entre un príncipe y una princesa, pero a mí me encantó, además ningún otro chico lo había hecho, excepto mi padre claro, aunque no cuenta en realidad.

No sé por qué pero cuando él se separó de mí escuché un extraño sonido, como si una burbuja se hubiese reventado.

-¿Escuchaste eso? –quería comprobar que no era mi imaginación.

-Yo no oí nada.

-Olvídalo –le sonreí.

Mejor no arruinar el momento. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que nos descubran.

-_Definitivamente jamás olvidaré este día._

.

.

.

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy mis queridos lectores, más tarde actualizaré mi otra historia (por si les interesa). Trataré de no tardarme tanto con el próximo capítulo. Recuerden que no necesitan tener una cuenta para comentar (lo sé sueno desesperada T-T). **

**Comenten por fa!**

**Bye bye!**


	5. Irme sin poder despedirme

**1era Aclaración: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es 100% mía y no permito su préstamo ni ninguna clase de adaptación.

Para las palabras o letras:

-Si están _así_ serán los pensamientos de los personajes.

-Si están **así** es para resaltar.

-Si está "_así_" son llamadas telefónicas.

**N/A: **Bueno yo prometí que actualizaría el sábado y así lo hice *O* ¡Es un milagro! Gracias a todos por su paciencia, por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.

Disfruten el capítulo n.n

* * *

**El misterioso ángel de las alas negras**

.

.

.

Irme sin poder despedirme

Han pasado dos semanas desde mi cumpleaños y no he tenido la mínima oportunidad de reunirme con Sasuke, esto sin duda era una gran injusticia.

Sin nada mejor que hacer decidí estrenar los lienzos y el estuche de pinturas. La mayor parte del tiempo me la pasé en el bosque dibujando y pintando paisajes, hasta que me aburrí de hacer eso. Ahora estaba trabajando en una pintura nueva en mi habitación. Esta consistía en la casa que siempre he querido tener; una que no sea ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, que esté en el bosque cerca de un río o un lago, con un enorme y hermoso jardín lleno de todo tipo de flores, árboles y un alto césped. La casa era blanca con ventanas grandes de bordes color negro. Aún me faltaba decidir cómo sería el techo, no sabía si pintarlo de rojo o tal vez café.

Estaba viendo las opciones en mi paleta cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

-Tu padre está al teléfono –dijo mi abuelo con cansancio.

Sus ojeras estaban más marcadas de lo usual, incluso se veía más viejo y débil, no pude evitar sentir lástima por él.

Tomé rápido el aparato, sino tardaba tanto en hablar con papá tal vez el abuelo podría dormir un poco, por lo menos descansar un minuto.

Por suerte no teníamos mucho de qué hablar, simplemente le dije que me encontraba bien como siempre, le dije que ya había hecho muchos cuadros los cuales quería mostrarle. De un momento a otro él cambió drásticamente el tema.

-"_Las cosas se están calmado entre tu madre y yo. Es posible que vaya por ti dentro de pocos días."_

-¿En serio? –no sé si soné entusiasmada o decepcionada.

No me gusta que mis padres peleen, pero ese era el único motivo por el que yo vivía con el abuelo, si las cosas se arreglaba no podría volver a ver a Sasuke nunca más. Este lugar se había convertido en un verdadero hogar para mí, no quería dejar a Tenten, no quería dejar a Sasuke. Por primera vez me gustaba estar en la mansión del abuelo.

-"…_tal vez dentro de tres días"_ –estaba tan ensimismada que ni me di cuenta de que él estaba hablando.

-¡Qué bueno! –en definitiva, estaba decepcionada. Sin embargo sé disimular mis emociones, no quiero que papá se sienta mal.

-"_Me tengo que ir cariño, nos estamos hablando."_

-Sí, te quiero.

Por primera vez no esperé a que me respondiera, simplemente colgué y le di el teléfono al abuelo.

-Es probable que me vaya dentro de tres días.

-Pues ya era hora –contestó.

Sabía que para él esa noticia era el mayor alivio de su vida. Si no fuera por mi ángel de alas negra hubiera pensado igual hace algunos días atrás. Miré a mi abuelo, el cual empezaba a rascarse los ojos y a bostezar de forma sonora. No importa lo grosero que él pueda ser conmigo, de verdad me preocupaba su salud.

-Deberías descansar, no te vez bien.

No contestó nada, aunque eso y la mirada que me dirigió me dio a entender perfectamente el mensaje: Su salud no era de mi incumbencia. Después de eso, se fue sin más.

Aún así esperaba que me hiciera caso solo por una vez en su vida.

**O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O**

-Te vez decaída –me dijo Tenten después de cenar.

Mi abuelo comió como siempre un menú vegetariano: ensalada con tofu, y yo un simple filete con ensalada.

-Solo estoy cansada, es todo –en parte era cierto, pero por otro lado sí estaba algo depresiva. ¡Quería ver a Sasuke!

Cuánto me gustaría que alguien sepa de mi secreto y me dé un consejo o me apoye emocionalmente, era imposible lo sé…aunque sí podían ayudarme…de forma indirecta, sin que lo sepa en realidad.

-Tenten –ella se volteó para verme mientras recogía los platos de la mesa- ¿algunas vez tuviste un novio a escondidas?

¡Lo dije! Quién mejor que Tenten para recibir consejos románticos sin que ella sospeche algo.

-¿Un novio secreto?... –pareció pensarlo por un buen tiempo, yo mientras tanto cruzaba mis dedos que estaban debajo de la mesa- Pues sí tuve uno. Hubo un tiempo en mi adolescencia en la que me encantaba estar con chicos malos, ya sabes motociclistas, góticos, incluso hubo un pandillero –no pude evitar mirarla sorprendida-. Tranquila, con él no duré ni un mes. Bueno el caso es que salí con un chico que le gustaba andar en motocicleta e igualmente beber cerveza, obviamente mis padres me prohibieron salir con él.

-¿En serio? –Fingí sorpresa y contuve mi euforia quería que me dijera de una vez lo que me interesaba-¿qué hacías para verte con él sin que te atrapen?

-Fácil, me escapaba en la noche por la ventana de mi cuarto.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya sabes, como en las películas románticas norteamericanas, cogí varias sábanas, las amarré ¡y listo! Ya tenía una cuerda para poder bajar y estar con él a solas.

-¿A qué hora regresabas?

-Mmm –puso su dedo índice sobre su boca, un gesto que hacía cada vez que estaba recordando algo- como a las cuatro de la mañana volvía a casa, ya que mis padres trabajaban desde temprano en una tienda.

-Vaya –esta vez sí que me sorprendí.

-Pero no le digas a tu padre que te conté esto. Pensará que soy una mala influencia.

Hice como que cerraba mi boca con un cierre y candado.

-Soy una tumba.

**O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O**

Esa noche me fui a dormir temprano, no sin antes programar una pequeña alarma para despertarme a las once de la noche. Iba a seguir el "consejo" de Tenten: ver a Sasuke a escondidas en la noche. Por un momento me pareció Romeo y Julieta…bueno creo que en este caso yo sería Romeo y él Julieta, un poco raro lo sé. Solo espero que no terminemos como ellos.

**O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O**

Sonó la alarma y la apagué antes de que alguien más la escuchara (no fue tan discreta como pensé).

Me puse mis pantuflas de conejito rosa, un suéter del mismo color, ya que hacía un poco de frío, cogí la llave y por último una linterna para guiarme en la oscuridad.

Tuve cuidado al caminar para no despertar a Tigresa ni a nadie más.

Bajé las escaleras, seguí por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta negra, noté ese característico olor a rosas haciendo parecer que sabía que había llegado. Introduje la llave y la giré permitiendo que la puerta se pueda abrir. A pesar de ser antigua no emitió sonido o chillido alguno, lo cual agradecí.

-¿No deberías estar dormida? –me preguntó una vez entré y cerré la puerta.

-Yo podría hacerte esa misma pregunta –le contesté.

-El sueño es más un pasatiempo que una necesidad para mí –se defendió.

-No lo sabía.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí…y tengo miedo de que las conozcas –dijo con mucho pesar.

-No creo que sea tan malo.

Aunque solo entraba un pequeño haz de luz de luna podía ver claramente su expresión, una llena de culpas y tristezas.

Quise animarlo pero antes de decir algo él habló primero.

-Aún no me dices por qué no estás dormida como se debe.

Espero que no note mi sonrojo ante la confesión que le iba a hacer.

-Es que en el día no puedo verte, solo en la noche. Cuando todos están dormidos lo puedo hacer sin problema alguno.

-Entiendo…Te vez triste.

Otro que se daba cuente, esa noche aprendí que los ángeles tiene una excelente visión nocturna. En otras palabras sí vio mi sonrojo.

-Es que pronto me iré de aquí. Probablemente dentro de tres días.

-¿Eso no debería alegrarte? ¡Lo que daría por salir de este lugar! Debo admitir que te envidio…y mucho.

-Pero yo no quiero dejar de verte ¡Quiero saber más de ti! ¡Poder sacarte esos horribles grilletes! –no supe cuándo, pero estaba llorando.

De las pocas veces que estuve con él no pude hacer nada productivo. Nunca busqué o me puse a investigar una forma de liberarlo, simplemente me dediqué a visitarlo y a hacerle compañía. Solamente lo traté como a un pájaro enjaulado, lo alimenté y cuidé pero jamás dejé que expandiera sus alas para volar.

-Ven –alcé la vista para verlo, un poco borroso por las lágrimas, tenía sus brazos extendidos hacia mí, como si quisiera abrazarme.

Dudé unos segundos, aunque al final caminé hacia Sasuke.

Una vez cerca me acunó en sus brazos, igual que una madre a un bebé cuando lo quiere calmar o arrullar para que se duerma.

-No te sientas mal por favor. Aun si me liberas ¿A dónde iría?

Ese era un buen punto, sería raro verlo por las calles con esas alas negras y grandes.

-¿No puedes ocultar tus alas?

Él se rió, al parecer la respuesta era obvia y no me daba cuenta.

-Sí, sí puedo.

-Increíble.

-Supongo –al parecer eso no le emocionaba tanto como a mí-. El punto es que no tengo un hogar al cual regresar y jamás encajaría en este mundo.

-Podrías volver al reino de los ángeles ¿no?

-Me temo que no soy bienvenido ahí…de hecho nunca lo fui.

Nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato, tanto que me estaba dando sueño, sin querer bostecé de forma muy ruidoso.

-Mejor vete a dormir.

-No quiero –dije igual que una niña malcriada.

Se rió por eso.

-Entonces quédate el tiempo que gustes.

Me abrazó más fuerte que antes.

Me acurruqué entre sus brazos, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y en segundos estaba dormida sobre mi ángel.

**O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O**

Al despertar vi por la ventana del cuarto que todavía era temprano, calcularía que aproximadamente tres o cuatro de la mañana.

Miré a Sasuke notando que él también se quedó dormido, era la segunda vez que lo veía así, jamás me cansaría o cambiaría mi reacción, así es, me sonrojé por tercera vez en la noche… ¿o debería decir en la mañana?

Con cuidado me liberé de su abrazo tratando de no hacer sonar las cadenas.

Abría la puerta y antes de salir, por muy curso o infantil que suene, le mandé un beso.

**O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O**

-Señorita Sakura despierte –me dijo Tenten.

Yo me quejé, quería seguir durmiendo. Tomé las sábanas y me cubrí la cabeza.

-Sakura ya es medio día.

¡¿Medio día? Nunca me había levantado tan tarde en mi corta vida ¡Pero quería dormir cinco minutos más!

-Bueno, esto será por las malas –la escuché decir.

No sé cómo, pero di varias vueltas hasta que terminé en el suelo, golpeándome muy fuerte la cabeza contra el suelo.

Estaba tan dormida que solo dije:

-Auch.

-Vamos niña, si sigues durmiendo tanto te volverás una perezosa en el futuro.

-Está bien, está bien.

Me levanté con cuidado, pues la cabeza me daba vueltas sin parar.

-Báñate y vístete.

-¿Para qué?

-Vamos a salir y a comer en un restaurante donde sirven unos mariscos deliciosos.

Me encantaría compartir su entusiasmo, supongo que simplemente estoy de malas, después de todo soñé con Sasuke y Tenten me despertó.

**O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O**

Ya en el famosísimo restaurante de mariscos me empecé a despabilar.

Llevaba un vestido celeste con un sombrero grande y blanco. Por algún motivo hacía mucho calor, y eso que era domingo, para mí no es domingo a menos que sea un día gris u oscuro.

Tenten llevaba un vestido verde con un sombrero igual al mío, pero este tenía un listón verde oscuro.

Pedimos unas limonadas bien frías y una paella para dos personas.

-¿No te gusta esto?

-Si hablas de salir a comer, sí me gusta, bastante en realidad. Pocas veces hago este tipo de cosas.

-Siéndote sincera, creo que tu padre te aleja demasiado del mundo exterior, es muy sobre protector y eso no es bueno. Aunque él te quiere mucho debe comprender que no puedes estar encerrada en una jaula por toda tu vida.

-_Una jaula_ –pensé.

Jamás me había sentido encerrada o algo por el estilo, de hecho me sentía con libertad de sobra. Para mí, el único enjaulado era Sasuke.

Comimos la paella en silencio, creo que el tema anterior nos dejó un ambiente tenso.

**O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O**

Lo de las visitas nocturnas no se repitió, comprendí que yo todavía soy muy pequeña como para andar desvelándome. Estoy creciendo y dormir es importante para mi desarrollo tanto mental como físico. El abuelo no volvió a otra reunión y Tenten no tenía días libres, en términos más cortos, cero visitas a Sasuke.

Y todo parecía ir de mal en peor.

¿Por qué? Fácil, papá llamó para confirmarme el día en que me iría de aquí. Sólo cuatro días me quedaban, de ahí quién sabe cuándo volvería.

-"_Ve empacando tus cosas y deja sólo lo necesario para cuatro días."_

-Oh, de acuerdo –dije.

-"_¿Sucede algo cariño?"_

-N-No papá, solo que estoy ansiosa por verte de nuevo.

_-"Yo también princesa. Avísale a Tigresa."_

-Por supuesto. Te quiero.

-"_Yo igual, nos estamos hablando."_

-Sí, adiós.

Tenía que hablar con Sasuke y decírselo, tenía que despedirme como se debe de él.

**O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O**

No pude dormir en toda la noche. Jamás había sufrido insomnio.

Según leí en un libro de psicología, el estrés y a veces tú consciencia evita que duermas tranquilamente. En otras palabras, tú mente no deja de decirte que eres culpable de algo, te echa todos tus actos encima haciéndote sentir igual que un criminal. Así me sentía en este momento.

En vez de perder mí tiempo tratando de conciliar el sueño, debería coger la llave negra y una linterna para hablar con Sasuke.

¿Cuál es el problema?

Es sencillo, soy una cobarde sin remedio.

¿Cómo decirle adiós a un ser querido? ¿Cómo decirle que me iré y que no sé cuándo volveré? ¿Cómo decirle que tal vez nunca nos volveríamos a ver?

Cogí una almohada y la apreté contra mi rostro para gritar sin que nadie me escuchara. En otro libro de psicología leí que esa es una forma de quitarte la frustración.

Después de gritar me puse a llorar, tanto que por poco inundo la habitación.

**O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O**

-¡Esas ojeras son horribles! –gritó Tenten con espanto.

Genial, yo era como esos zombis que una vez vi por accidente en la televisión, sin duda daba miedo.

-No pude dormir bien en toda la noche –contesté sin ánimo.

-Si sufres de insomnio deberías tomarte una de esas pastillas para el mareo.

-Papá me prohíbe tomarme esas cosas, dice que me puedo hacer dependiente de ellas o adicta.

-Tal vez leche tibia antes de dormir –sugirió.

-Tal vez –la apoyé-. _O tal vez debería ser más valiente y despedirme de Sasuke._

**O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O**

Otra noche de insomnio (aún cuando me tomé un vaso de leche tibia). Me cansé de esto.

Tomé mi suéter rosa, la llave y la linterna. Al parecer hice bastante ruido, porque desperté a Tigresa.

-Vuelve a dormir, ya vuelvo –le dije en voz baja.

No me hizo caso. De hecho se estiró y se puso junto a mí.

-Está bien, puedes acompañarme –no tenía tiempo que perder.

Con más cuidado bajé las escaleras alumbrando cada escalón para evitar caerme.

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? –la voz de mi abuelo me asustó, incluso solté la linterna.

Me volteé lentamente para al final enterarme que no era producto de mi imaginación, en serio mi abuelo estaba detrás de mí… ¿vestido con saco y corbata?

-Yo…fui por otro vaso de leche –me pareció la excusa perfecta.

Chasqueó la lengua.

-Te acompañaré.

¡¿Por qué justo ahora decide hacer algo por mí?

Asentí con la cabeza.

Por suerte la llave la tenía guardada en el bolsillo de mi suéter, sino de inmediato sabría cuáles eran mis verdaderos propósitos.

En la cocina no nos dirigimos ni una sola mirada o palabra. Con un vaso de leche nuevo subimos de regreso al tercer piso. Ni siquiera nos despedimos.

Definitivamente esa noche no podría hacer nada, seguramente mi abuelo no se había puesto el pijama porque seguía trabajando. En cualquier momento podría salir de su cuarto y descubrir que yo no estaba en mi cuarto dormida sino con Sasuke.

Decidí que lo mejor era seguir tratando de dormir. Bebí solamente la mitad de la leche y milagrosamente pude dormir, con Tigresa acurrucada a mi lado.

**O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O_o_o_o_o_ O**

-Hola Sakura –dijo mi padre cuando me vio, con esa sonrisa radiante tan común en él.

-Hola papá.

-¿Lista para volver a casa?

-_No_ –pensé- Sí.

-Qué bueno. Lamento las molestias padre –esta vez se dirigió a mi abuelo, siéndoles honestos, no había ni una pisca de lamento en sus ojos, más bien de diversión. Al parecer a mi padre le encantaba "molestarlo".

-No fue nada –estaba mintiendo, mi salida iba a ser el momento más feliz de su larga vida.

-Bien, es hora de irnos ¿te despediste de todos?

Él se refería a Tenten, al abuelo y a la mansión. A ellos ya les dije adiós y les agradecí por todo. A quien me faltaba era a mi ángel de alas negras.

-Sí –volví a contestar ocultando mi tristeza.

-Vámonos entonces.

Al salir mi mano fue directamente al bolsillo de mi pantalón, donde estaba la llave de esa puerta.

-_Regresaré, lo prometo_.

Sabía que no me escucharía, pero aún así se lo prometí, a él y a mí misma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno ¿qué tal? ¿Merezco por lo menos unos diez comentarios? ¿O un montón de tomatazos? XD XD XD Bueno, prometo actualizar el próximo sábado (esta historia y otra). Así que no se desesperen queridos lectores. Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n.n **

**Bye, bye!**


	6. Nueve años después

**1era Aclaración: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es 100% mía y no permito su préstamo ni ninguna clase de adaptación.

Para las palabras o letras:

-Si están _así_ serán los pensamientos de los personajes.

-Si están **así** es para resaltar.

-Si está "_así_" son llamadas telefónicas.

**N/A: Lo sé, tengo bastante abandonado este fic…de hecho todos mis fics han estado huérfanos por mucho tiempo, pero se acabó, ya me gradué y terminé mis exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, ahora solo me faltan ver mis resultados, pero mientras aprovecharé para actualizar todos mis fics, les prometo que la espera habrá valido la pena, y no se preocupen la historia sigue fresca en mi mente, así que todo sigue su curso.**

Sin más que decir…

Disfruten del capítulo n.n

**Nueve años después…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-_Está muy oscuro_-pensé.

Todo a mi alrededor estaba de color negro, además, una neblina se estaba formando. Hacía demasiado calor, y eso que solamente llevaba un camisón de tirantes blanco y fresco. Oía voces por todas partes, o más bien, escuchaba lamentos, quejas y súplicas. Miré a mi derecha notando algunas sombras contorsionándose, a mi izquierda pasaba lo mismo.

De pronto, esa oscuridad se convirtió en fuego. Enormes llamas se alzaron del suelo, y el humo no tardó en rodearme.

-_¿Dónde estoy?_

No recibí una respuesta. Entonces empecé a correr sin rumbo alguno, tal vez buscando la salida de ese lugar o simplemente estaba huyendo de las llamas.

A cada paso que daba se oían más fuertes los lamentos, me cubrí los oídos, me asustaban demasiado. Ya cansada de tanto correr me detuve un rato para tomar aire de nuevo. Al levantar la vista me topé con una enorme puerta, esta tenía una calavera en el centro sonriéndome de forma tétrica y estaba rodeada de cadenas. Al lado izquierdo y derecho de la puerta había unas antorchas muy grandes.

La puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente, provocando un ruido escalofriante.

-_No...No la abran-_decía, pero esta continuaba con su trabajo, ignorándome por completo- _Basta por favor._

Poco a poco, las sombras de antes, empezaron a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Una de ellas me jaló del brazo pero yo logré soltarme. Después de eso me di cuenta de que las sombras estaban encadenadas. Ellas seguían su camino, algunas lo hacían por voluntad propia y otras se resistían.

Al final, la puerta se abrió completamente y al fondo había una figura, una figura que las demás sombras dejaban pasar, como si no la vieran o no quisieran verla.

La figura extendió el brazo, invitándome a cruzar esa puerta. Yo negué con la cabeza, pero mi cuerpo hacía todo lo contrario, avanzaba hacia esa figura.

Estaba a punto de tomar la mano del sujeto hasta que sentí que alguien me agarraba de la cintura y me alejaba de la puerta, la cual se cerró al poco tiempo, no sin antes ver cómo la figura descargaba su frustración e ira en una de las pobre sombras.

-_No permitiré que vayas al infierno_ -dijo una voz detrás de mí, una voz bastante conocida.

Los brazos se apartaron de mí y yo empecé a caer al vacío. Me volteé para saber si era de verdad de _**él**_ la voz.

_-¡Sasuke! _-grité estirando mi brazo, quería alcanzarlo, yo quería tenerlo de nuevo a mi lado-_. No me dejes, por favor._

.

.

-¡No me dejes! -grité mientras me despertaba de mi sueño.

Pero fue tan brusco el despertar que hasta me caí de la cama golpeándome la cabeza. Miré a mí alrededor, ahora estaba en mi habitación. Arriba, en mi mesita de noche, estaba mi despertador sonando como loco, estiré el brazo derecho para apagarlo de inmediato.

Miré mi estado, estaba sudada de los pies a la cabeza, mis piernas estaba enredadas en las sábanas y por algún motivo mis almohadas estaban en el suelo. Empiezo a creer que pateo mucho mientras duermo.

Traté de liberarme de la trampa que yo misma había formado, pero al hacer eso solamente logré estar totalmente en el piso. Vi que una de mis almohadas se estaba moviendo y... ¿maullando?

-Buenos días Tigresa -dije al darme cuenta que había atacado accidentalmente a mi gata mientras dormía-. Lo lamento mucho.

Ella bufó molesta, alzó la cabeza indignada y se fue de mi habitación.

-¡Pero me disculpé!

Ni me hizo caso. Suspiré derrotada, a veces olvido que ella es una diva.

Me levanté del suelo para arreglar mi cama y de paso darme una duche bien fría. De mi armario saqué unos jeans, una blusa roja de cuadros y mi ropa interior.

Fui a mi baño y después de ya estar limpia y vestida bajé a desayunar. En el comedor estaba mi padre leyendo el periódico y Tigresa tomaba un tazón de leche caliente.

-Buenos días papá.

Él apartó la vista del periódico para darme una de sus sonrisas.

-Buenos días cariño ¿Dormiste bien? -esto último lo dijo preocupado, me imagino que notó mis ojeras y me escuchó gritar.

-¿Te miento o te digo lo que seguramente ya sabes? -fue lo que contesté como haciéndole una broma para que se relajara un poco.

-Eso significa que no -él negó con la cabeza- creí que habías dejado de tener pesadillas.

-No es para tanto, cualquiera tiene pesadillas ¿no?

-¿Pero durante nueve años?

Yo me encogí de hombros restándole importancia. Claro que tenía pesadillas, desde que dejé a Sasuke con mi abuelo en la mansión empecé a soñar cosas demasiado extrañas, algunas veces eras cosas hermosas, otras daban miedo. Mi padre intentó deshacerse de mis pesadillas contándome cuentos de hadas para dormir, perfumando mi almohada con lavandas, prendiendo velas azules, incluso me compró un atrapa-pesadillas que trajo de un viaja de Sudamérica. Nada funcionó. Siempre después de un agradable sueño venía una pesadilla, o al revés.

-¿Y mamá? -pregunté para cambiar de tema.

-Sabes que ella siempre se va temprano a trabajar. Vamos linda ¿qué esperas? Desayuna.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Esa mañana comí unas tostadas francesas con chocolate caliente, luego de eso subí a mi cuarto para hacer mis tareas de la escuela.

La verdad, aunque suene raro, mi padre quería que ingresara a la universidad a los catorce años, pero yo le insistí que quería estar con personas de mi edad, hacer amigos, al final él estuvo de acuerdo. Aunque para ser honesta no me ha ido muy bien que digamos.

Todos los de mi clase me detestan. Odiaban que yo sacara buenas calificaciones y constantemente yo era el objeto de burla. Sin mencionar que siempre me gritaban y decían que me fuera del instituto.

Yo no le decía eso a mi padre, porque sé que se molestaría y se preocuparía bastante, así que llevo todo el peso sobre mis hombros.

Últimamente me he dejado crecer el cabello; ahora me llegaba hasta la cintura, la razón es simple, estoy en una edad en la que la apariencia parece lo más importante. Además que quería verme bonita para cuando vea de nuevo a Sasuke, ya no quería que me viera como a una niña pequeña a la cual proteger, quería que me viera como una _**casi**_ adulta. Que me vea guapa en otras palabras.

Cuando terminé mis tareas bajé por las escaleras y me fui al garaje a sacar mi bicicleta roja. Me encantaba dar largos paseos por la ciudad con ella, sin olvidar que me mantenían en forma.

Cuando me puse mi casco y las coderas sentí algo peludo en mis pies, era Tigresa, seguramente queriendo pasear conmigo.

-Está bien, sólo porque te golpeé con una almohada.

La puse en la canasta de la bicicleta y sin más espera me monté en ella, lista para pedalear.

De vez en cuando saludaba a algún vecino o jardinero y ellos me devolvían el saludo.

-¡Sakura! -me llamó alguien, uno más de mis vecinos.

-Hola Kiba, ¿cómo estás?

-No me quejo de mi vida -reí ante ese comentario, él era muy simpático.

Kiba no está en mi escuela, de hecho, él ya está en su segundo año de universidad. Su cabello es castaño oscuro y su piel está algo bronceada. Lo más característico de él son esas extrañas marcas rojas que tiene en sus mejillas debajo de los ojos. Kiba es la segunda persona más joven de mi vecindario, después de mí claro.

-¿Cómo van tus padres?

De inmediato entendí a lo que se refería, no era ningún misterio para los vecinos el hecho de que un divorcio se estaba aproximando en mi hogar.

-Ahora mamá sale más temprano de lo normal a trabajar, y papá hace lo que sea para trabajar horas extras en la oficina.

-Lo lamento mucho.

-No es nada, - dije mientras encogía mis hombros, creo que es mi sello personal ese gesto- estoy acostumbrada.

-¿Crees que de nuevo te llevarán a la casa de tu abuelo?

-Ni idea -_Espero que sí._

Luego de eso empezamos a hablar de otras cosas hasta que se hizo de noche.

-Nos vemos Kiba.

-Cuídate.

Al llegar a casa la cena ya estaba preparada.

-Bienvenida señorita Haruno -dijo Kurenai, la encargada de la comida y la limpieza en la casa. Ella tiene cabello negro que le llega hasta los hombros, piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos rojos. Su único maquillaje era unas sombras en los ojos y su lápiz labial carmesí padre llegará tarde y su madre ya comió.

-Está bien.

-¿Desea que la acompañe?

-No se preocupe, puede retirarse.

-Gracias señorita. Descanse.

-Igualmente.

Una vez estuve sola empecé a comer, ni siquiera sé qué comía, ahora estaba concentrada en otra cosa. Si mis padres en serio se iban a separar seguramente papá querría que yo me ahorrara tanto drama y me enviaría con el abuelo.

-_Significa que veré de nuevo a Sasuke-kun._

Si bien todo esto del divorcio era un dolor en el trasero, a cada problema hay que sacarle el lado bueno.

.

.

Mi padre me pidió que habláramos en privado al día siguiente en su salón de lectura. Al principio simplemente se quedó sentado pensando en cómo empezar la conversación. Después me miró directamente a los ojos y dijo:

-Sakura...creo que ya sabes que la relación entre tu madre y yo no está en las mejores condiciones.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Sabes cuánto amo a tu madre, pero en serio no podemos estar juntos en una habitación por mucho tiempo. Apenas nos dirigimos una mirada, y si no se ha ido de la casa es porque sabes que ella adora dejar todo bien claro ante la sociedad y ante la ley.

Volví a asentir.

-Sin olvidar el hecho de que toda su familia decidió alejarse de ella justo después de casarnos. No quiero que veas esta situación más, así que irás a la casa del abuelo...durante dos años aproximadamente.

-¿Dos años? -debo admitir que eso me impresionó bastante, jamás me había quedado por tanto tiempo.

-Sé que es mucho tiempo, pero la situación amerita que estés en un ambiente más relajado. Irás a la escuela que está a unas diez cuadras de la mansión del abuelo. Tranquila, puedes llevar a Tigresa.

-Papá, tú tampoco deberías pasar por esto.

-De mí no te preocupes hija, estaré bien. Te prometo que cuando todo acabe buscaré esa casa con la que siempre soñaste ¿recuerdas? Esa que pintaste a los siete años.

-Sí, la recuerdo.

-Ya verás, me aseguraré de que seas feliz Sakura.

No lo pude aguantar más, me levanté de mi asiento y abracé a mi padre. Lloré sobre su hombro por mucho tiempo, en cambio él no derramó ni una sola lágrima. Se limitó a darme ligeras palmaditas sobre la espalda y a decirme que todo estaría bien.

Siempre he creído que mi padre era increíble y a veces me pregunto si alguna vez pensó en él mismo.

Tres días después estábamos viajando en auto a la mansión del abuelo con todo lo necesario para mi estadía de dos años (aproximadamente).

El viaje era largo así que fue inevitable quedarme dormida.

.

.

Esta vez tuve un sueño, no una pesadilla. Me encontraba en medio de un prado lleno de flores, mis pies estaban descalzos tocando el pasto, miles de mariposas me acariciaban las mejillas y los brazos con sus delicadas alas, algunas me provocaron cosquillas. Entre ellas apareció una mariposa negra que se posó en mi dedo índice.

-_¿Sasuke-kun?_

La mariposa volvió a volar y se empezó a alejar de mí, yo de inmediato la seguí para no perderla de vista. De algún modo terminé internada en un bosque muy frondoso. Seguí a esa mariposa por mucho tiempo, hasta que llegamos a un claro. La mariposa se detuvo, sus alas se agrandaron hasta que ella misma se envolvió con ellas, las alas empezaron a cubrirse con plumas y estas se extendieron mostrando a mi querido ángel de alas negras.

-Bienvenida de nuevo, Sakura -me dijo con su hermosa y sedosa voz.

No pude evitar sonreír, y correr hacia él. Estaba por darle un gran abrazo cuando…

.

.

-Sakura, despierta… despierta, ya llegamos.

Parpadeé un par de veces hasta que la vista se me aclaró, a mi izquierda estaba papá con una mano en mi hombro, a mi derecha la mansión del abuelo.

-Vamos, dormirás mejor en la cama. Le pedí al abuelo que te la comprara ayer.

Solamente asentí, seguía muy cansada.

Papá notó eso así que salió del auto y luego abrió mi puerta, me quitó el cinturón de seguridad y me llevó en sus brazos como si fuera otra vez una bebé.

Recién me di cuenta que el abuelo nos esperaba a fuera junto con Tenten.

Oí que alguien le pedía a ella que llevara mi equipaje, después de eso no supe más porque me quedé de nuevo dormida.

.

.

Al despertar estaba en el cuarto de la mansión, la recordaba más grande...aunque bueno, hace nueve años yo era muy pequeña, todo me parecía más grande antes. No me quejo del espacio, ya que tengo lo esencial para mis libros, ropa y demás cosas. El único cambio notable era la cama y el armario.

En la mesa de noche encontré una nota con la letra de papá.

_Querida Sakura;_

_Espero hayas podido dormir bien, no lo dudo ya que sonreías en sueños. Me tuve que ir temprano para terminar los últimos detalles de tu inscripción en la escuela, ir por unos documentos y comprar tus libros. Por cierto, en esta escuela no hay uniformes ¿eso es bueno no? Desayuna y alista tus cosas, te veré en el almuerzo._

_Joel Haruno._

Me levanté de la cama e hice la rutina de siempre.

-Tigresa, este será nuestro hogar por un largo tiempo -le dije a mi gata sacándola de su jaula.

Al finalizar mi rutina bajé a la cocina para preparar mi propia comida.

-Buenos días Tenten -la saludé cuando la vi lavando los platos.

-Buenos, señorita Sakura. Pero mire nada más, ya es toda una adulta, incluso te dejaste crecer el cabello. Te queda perfecto.

-Gracias.

Ella miró para todos lados y luego se acercó a mí con mirada cómplice.

-¿Hay alguien especial?

-¿D-De qué hablas? -_¿Tan obvia soy?_

-Me refiero a si ya hay algún chico por el cual quieras lucir bonita –dijo con lo que probablemente fue la sonrisa más malvada que he visto en el universo.

-¡Claro que no!

-Tu sonrojo me dice TODO lo contrario -dijo marcando la palabra todo.

-¡Ya basta Tenten!

-Bueno, bueno ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

-Tranquila, me prepararé unas tostadas y un huevo revuelto.

-¡Ya sabes cocinar! Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Sonreí de felicidad al ver que seguíamos siendo amigas, además de que seguía comportándose como la madre que siempre quise.

El resto del día pasó normal, cenamos todos juntos en el comedor y después mi padre se despidió de mí, no sin antes prometerme que me visitaría las veces que pudiera.

Esa noche, exactamente a las 11:57, me puse una bata y cogí una linterna y el elemento más importante que se encontraba en mi joyero, la llave negra.

Caminé lenta y sigilosamente hasta llegar a mi destino, suspiré varias veces hasta que introduje la llave en el cerrojo.

La abrí sin hacer un solo ruido y finalmente entré.

-Veo que algunas costumbres no se pueden abandonar, ¿verdad Sakura?

De inmediato me volteé y ahí estaba, en carne y hueso. No sé cuál parte de mi cerebro fue la que me hizo correr y abrazar a Sasuke, pero el punto es que ahora él estaba en mis brazos y que las lágrimas no paraban de salir. Lo sé, puede llegar a ser una llorona.

-Me alegra volver a verte -dijo acariciando mi cabeza.

-Yo igual.

Esta vez, iba a aprovechar mi tiempo, esta vez lo iba a liberar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que haya valido la espera . Esta vez hablo en serio, para el viernes estará la continuación, lo prometo.**

**¡Cuídense mucho!**

***3***


	7. Descubriendo más sobre ti

**1era Aclaración: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es 100% mía y no permito su préstamo ni ninguna clase de adaptación.

Para las palabras o letras:

-_Pensamientos de los personajes._

-**Resaltar.**

-_"Llamadas telefónicas"._

**N/A: Aquí la continuación como lo prometí. **

Sin más que decir…

Disfruten del capítulo n.n

* * *

**Descubriendo más sobre ti…Primer día de escuela **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Puedes ser solamente una persona para el mundo, pero para una persona tú eres el mundo."**_

_**(Gabriel García Márquez)**_

Cuando leí por primera vez esa frase no la entendí muy bien, pues solamente tenía cinco años de edad y era una simple tarea que me habían asignado en la escuela. Pensé que esa forma de ver a las personas era típica de los padres, pero luego de conocer a Sasuke comprendí mejor a García Márquez.

Ahora que soy más grande sé que Sasuke-kun es mi mundo. Muchos podrían pensar que es sólo un flechazo adolescente, pero yo sé que no es así.

Yo quiero a Sasuke desde la primera vez que lo vi, como si una fuerza invisible me hiciera querer estar siempre junto a él.

No sé ni me importa cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, a mí me encantaba esa sencilla acción.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar alguna vez.

-Te dejaste crecer el cabello –fue lo primero que dijo una vez nos separamos.

-¡Ah sí! – _Lo sé, reacción estúpida_-. ¿Te gusta?

Él mostró una sonrisa tan seductora y sexy que por poco me desmayo. Yo creía que solo los actores de cine podían hacer ese tipo de sonrisas. Tomó un mechón de mi cabello y empezó a jugar con él.

-Me encanta.

No pude evitar suspirar de alivio ¡En serio le gustaba mi nueva imagen! Eso me hacía sentir más que feliz, no encontraba adjetivos que describieran cómo me sentía en ese momento.

-Has cambiado bastante.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, te ves igual que la última vez que nos vimos.

-Yo no envejezco Sakura. Por algo he podido estar tantos siglos en la Tierra con la apariencia de alguien de veintiún años.

-L-Lo olvidé.

La verdad es que puedo llegar a ser bien idiota y olvidadiza cuando me lo propongo.

-¡_¿Y mi padre pretendí enviarme a la universidad?!_ –pensé degradándome, creo que mi autoestima es bien baja.

-Pero si yo lo quiero puedo aparentar cualquier edad.

-¿De verdad? –En los últimos años me había puesto a investigar en secreto más sobre ángeles y demonios, desde la divina comedia hasta las novelas actuales, también busqué por internet historias más antiguas escritas en latín y otras lenguas muertas que por suerte tenían incluida su traducción, y lo del cambio de apariencia no aparecía en ningún libro o página web- ¡Eso suena increíble!

-Prefiero quedarme así, a los veintiún no eres ni muy joven ni muy viejo para nada, es la edad perfecta en mi opinión.

-A mi todavía me falta mucho para estar a tu nivel.

-¿Diecisiete? –preguntó esta vez con una sonrisa burlona sin dejar de jugar con el mechón de mi cabello.

Suspiré.

-Recién cumplidos.

-Vamos, que eso no es un crimen –trató de animarme.

Sonreí agradeciendo su comentario.

Le empecé a contar los últimos acontecimientos de mi vida: la escuela, mis vecinos, Tigresa, mi bicicleta, los lugares a donde me fui de viaje y por último sobre la situación que estaba pasando ahora.

-Entonces estarás aquí dos años –no lo estaba preguntando, sino afirmando.

-Aproximadamente. Últimamente mis padres han estado discutiendo mucho. Cambian sus horarios de trabajo con tal de no verse en todo el día, ni tampoco se miran a la cara. Al final llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor era el divorcio.

-Lo siento mucho.

Negué con la cabeza para que no se preocupara, tampoco quería que alguien me tuviera lástima.

-Tal vez sí sea la mejor solución.

Creo que iba a decir algo, tal vez contradecirme, pero ambos giramos nuestras cabezas al mismo tiempo hacia la pequeña ventana de la habitación al notar que el sol empezaba a hacer acto de presencia. Creo que mi odio al amanecer empezaría a resurgir. El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Entonces recordé que en otro libro aparecía la frase: "La noche es joven", cuánta razón tenía.

-Es mejor que te vayas, antes de que sospechen o se preocupen.

-Aún no quiero irme –yo quería parecer madura frente a él, pero era inevitable comportarme como una niña desobediente.

Rió ante mi comportamiento, me sonrojé de la vergüenza.

-Te veré en tus sueños –me dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al mío.

Pensé que era ese tipo de frases estilo Don Juan y Caza Nova, pero me di cuenta de que hablaba literalmente. Sasuke tenía la habilidad de entrar en mis sueños y comunicarse conmigo, aunque tenía que estar cerca para hacerlo.

-Entonces nos vemos –le contesté con mayor alegría y esperanza.

Sin esperarlo Sasuke me dio un beso en la mejilla. El último que me había dado había sido en mi cumpleaños número ocho.

-¡Siempre me tomas desprevenida!- Le reclamé sonrojándome por completo. No pude evitar llevar mi mano a mi mejilla derecha, donde me había besado.

-Me gustan tus reacciones, eso es todo.

Sino estaba como un tomate antes, definitivamente ahora lo estaba. Decidí irme de ahí antes de que mi cabeza explotara de la vergüenza…o antes de que mi abuelo me descubriera. Sin siquiera mirarlo me fui, no sin antes escuchar a mis espaldas la risa de Sasuke. Aunque riera a costa mía, estaba feliz de que lo hiciera.

.

.

Cuando salí de la habitación eran las 4:58 de la mañana. Mi abuelo se despertaba para ir a su trabajo a las 6:00 o a las 5:30. Por lo tanto estaba a salvo.

Caminé de puntitas a mi cuarto, debí ser muy sigilosa porque Tigresa ni se levantó, era eso o me estaba ignorando por completo.

Me metí entre las sábanas que estaban bien calientitas. Al poner la cabeza entre las suaves almohadas no me imaginé lo cansada que estaba, así que de inmediato me quedé dormida, pero no soñé con nada.

Bastante decepcionante.

.

.

A las diez de la mañana ya estaba en la cocina preparando un huevo revuelto con tostadas integrales de miel y salvado.

Me había bañado y vestido con ropa fresca debido a que hacía algo de calor. Me puse una blusa roja de tiras, unos shorts blancos y unas sandalias rojas.

El cabello lo tenía mojado y en las puntas se ondulaba, era molesto que eso pasara. Significaba que más tarde tendría que usar la secadora y la plancha para alisarlo por completo.

-Pero que guapa –me dijo Tenten-. Me sorprende que no tengas novio con lo linda que eres ¿Sabes lo que daría por tener tu aspecto? Pero mírame nada más, llena de arrugas y mil defectos más.

-Exageras, mi cabello está hecho un desastre y soy muy flacucha. Además, tú eres guapa.

-Gracias cariño, pero ambas sabemos que estoy poniéndome vieja… Y deberías de estimarte más.

-Vamos, todavía eres joven. Además, si fuera tan bonita como dices todos los de mi antigua escuela se hubieran vuelto locos por mí.

-Ellos no tenían buen gusto, eso es todo.

Me encantaría haberle creído, pero sabía que mi aspecto no era nada del otro mundo, lo único de verdad fascinante o anormal en mí era mi cabello rosa. Los chicos de mi otra escuela siempre me ponían apodos como: "_Bicho raro_" "_El extraterrestre del planeta rosa" "La pantera rosa"_ o simplemente me decían _"Pelo de chicle"._

Esperaba que en mi nueva escuela todo fuera mejor, aunque tampoco podía llenarme de ilusiones, esperaba por lo menos hacer un amigo, alguien de mi edad o tal vez un año menor o mayor.

¿Sueno desesperada?...Respuesta: ¡OBVIAMENTE SÍ!

.

.

En la tarde me puse a ojear mis libros de la escuela. Al parecer iba a estudiar historia tanto en inglés como en español, también estudiaría literatura universal, química, física, psicología, matemáticas y deportes.

Miré las opciones porque algunos no se me dan muy bien:

1.-Equitación

2.-Esgrima

3.-Natación

4.-Básquet

5.-Béisbol

6.-Fútbol

7.-Voleibol

8.-Tenis

9.-Alzamiento de pesas **(esa definitivamente no)**

Las opciones me parecían buenas, en los primeros cuatro deportes yo era muy buena. Luego recordé una experiencia de mi infancia. Cuando tenía seis años y todavía no conocía a Sasuke. Siempre me han gustado los caballos, tanto que incluso soñaba con tener uno…bueno, al principio quería tener (como cualquier otra niña normal) un pony.

Cuando se lo pedí a mi padre negó con la cabeza. Admito que casi hago un berrinche, pero luego pensé en lo ridícula que sonaba esa reacción. Mi petición de un pony era absurda ¿para qué lo necesitaba? Era un simple capricho mío.

Es como decir: "Me encantan los tiburones ¿podríamos tener una piscina con cinco diferentes especies de tiburones papá?" Además de peligroso era estúpido ¿verdad?

Después de reflexionar un poco miré a mi padre que esperaba alguna respuesta de mi parte ante su negativa de darme el pony. Le dije lo que había pensado y él asintió con la cabeza dándome la razón.

Le pregunté si en vez del pony podría tomar clases de equitación. Él volvió a asentir y en su rostro se notaba lo orgulloso que se sentía por mí.

Me acarició la cabeza y me dijo:

-Eres demasiado madura para tu edad.

Yo me lo tomé como un cumplido, porque era verdad, siempre pensaba antes de actuar.

Estuve tan concentrada en mis recuerdos que no me di cuenta cuando mi padre entró en mi habitación.

-¿Cuáles te llaman la atención?

Pegué un grito y un salto porque de verdad que me había asustado.

-Lo siento hija, no era mi intención sorprenderte.

-Tranquilo papá, es que estaba muy concentrada.

-Entiendo, bueno, dejando eso de lado ¿cuáles deportes te gustaría escoger? Puedes seleccionar solamente tres.

Lo pensé por un buen tiempo hasta que me decidí por los tres primeros que conocía tan bien como la palma de mi mano.

-Buena elección –aprobó mi padre.

Él consideraba que la equitación, la esgrima y la natación eran los deportes adecuados para una señorita (también la gimnasia rítmica, pero no está entre las opciones de la escuela). Aunque tampoco está en contra de que las mujeres practiquen fútbol o básquet. En otra ocasión me dijo:

-Esos son los más adecuados para las mujeres sin duda, sin embargo, las veo perfectamente capaces de hacer cualquier deporte debido a su mayor resistencia al dolor.

Mi padre no era ni feminista ni mucho menos machista (aunque podía ser algo anticuado), pero él creía que tanto hombres como mujeres son capaces de todo.

Por otro lado estaba mi madre que pensaba que los deportes o cualquier actividad física se habían hecho exclusivamente para "el sexo fuerte". Ella cree que las _damas_ no deberían sudar ni una solo gota.

Pero si recorres el mundo la puedes contradecir fácilmente, como el increíble dominio del fútbol de las argentinas, las miles de mujeres que juegan básquet en Colombia y en Estados Unidos.

Sin ninguna duda, podíamos hacer cualquier cosa, si nos lo proponíamos.

.

.

A pesar de que Sasuke me dijo que podíamos reunirnos en nuestros sueños, no quería arriesgarme a no soñar nada o a olvidarme de lo que había soñado, Así que en la noche lo volví a visitar y le conté sobre las clases que pronto recibiría.

-No sabía que te gustara la equitación…o los caballos.

-Son mis animales favoritos –luego escuché un maullido de Tigresa, esta vez me había acompañado- aunque los gatos no se quedan atrás –dije para que dejara de quejarse, pero no era mentira, los felinos también me gustaban mucho.

-En ese caso, creo que esto te va a encantar.

Iba a preguntar qué, pero vi que se estaba poniendo de pie, yo lo imité dándome cuenta de lo alto que era, me sacaba unas cuantas cabezas, me sentí tan chiquita y diminuta al lado de él.

-¿Recuerdas lo del cambio de forma?, -asentí con la cabeza- lo mejor es que te apartes un poco.

Le obedecí, no sin antes coger a Tigresa entre mis brazos.

Él respiró profundamente y de pronto una energía lo empezó a rodear, era de color azul oscuro. En un parpadeo dejé de ver a Sasuke.

-Oh por Dios –susurré totalmente impresionada.

Frente a mí había un hermoso caballo azabache con unas alas del mismo color a los costados. En la mitología griega se les decía pegasos.

-¿Qué opinas? -¡De paso podía hablar!

-B-Bueno…estos…es…

-¿Extraño?

-Diste en el blanco.

Dudé unos segundos pero luego decidí acercarme a él lentamente. Puse mi mano en su cuello acariciando su suave pelaje.

-Esto es increíble –susurré lo bastante alto para que sólo él me escuchara.

Miré sus ahora pezuñas, seguía encadenado.

-No importa en lo que me transforme, estas cadenas se adaptan a mis cambios.

-Comprendo… ¿y si fueras una mariposa? Como en mi sueño.

-Tengo mis límites Sakura, ¿crees que no lo he pensado? No sólo son las cadenas que me quitan energía, también es este cuarto, esa puerta, todo aquí me limita. La única salida en un conjunto de llaves especiales.

-Las cuales tiene mi abuelo.

-Exacto.

Él volvió a su forma original y se sentó en el piso. Se había cansado.

-Creo que lo mejor es irme para que descanses –cuánto me costaron decir esas palabras.

-Está bien. Suerte en la escuela.

-Gracias.

Me agaché a su altura y esta vez fui yo la que lo tomó por sorpresa dándole un beso en la mejilla. Salí corriendo de ahí rápido para que se quedara con el impacto, me hubiera gustado haber visto su expresión. Al cerrar la puerta se me escapó una risita. Tigresa me miró y luego negó con la cabeza, como si dijera: "¡Humanos! ¿Quién los entiende?"

Ignorándola seguí riéndome bajito hasta que llegué a mi habitación y me acosté para dormir tranquila.

.

.

Ya estaba lista. Tenía puesta la falda a cuadros azul y verde del uniforme, una blusa blanca de mangas largas y un chaleco azul con el escudo del instituto bordado en dorado en el lado superior izquierdo. Mi mochila también café con todos mis libros y el horario de clase y mis zapatos negros bien lustrados. Peinada con una coleta baja. Además que ya había desayunado y lavado los dientes.

-Estoy lista –fue lo que le dije a mi padre cuando lo vi esperándome en la puerta de la mansión.

-En ese caso, vámonos.

No fue muy largo el trayecto. Llegamos en pocos minutos.

-Que te vaya muy bien en tu primer día –dijo mi papá después de darme un beso de la buena suerte en la frente.

-Sí, daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Sin más me bajé del auto despidiéndome de mi padre con la mano. Creo que me estaba poniendo dramática.

-Tú debes de ser la nueva. –dijo una voz a mis espaldas me volteé topándome con una chica de mi misma edad, tenía la piel demasiado blanca (pero no era un pálido enfermizo), sus cabellos eran como los de Sasuke, aunque los suyos eran más azulados y para mi sorpresa tenía unos hermosos ojos perlados. También traía puesto el uniforme, aunque su falda era demasiado larga- Bueno, sé bienvenida a la escuela _Nuestro_ _Futuro Perfecto_. Soy Hinata Hyuga, del comité de bienvenida ¿cuál es el tuyo?

-Sakura Haruno, un placer. –me parecía que esa chica era muy amable y linda.

-Igualmente. Sígueme, te mostraré todo antes de que empiecen las clases.

El lugar era enorme, la piscina, los campos de entrenamiento, los establos, los salones. Durante nuestra caminata Hinata me hizo un sin número de preguntas y yo le hice unas cuantas a ella.

Me dijo que tenía un hermoso cabello, aunque también preguntó si era teñido.

-No, es natural.

-Impresionante, creía que yo era la única persona con cabello raro en el instituto.

-Eh… ¿Gracias?

-N-No E-espera no fue mi intención ofenderte es solo que me parece genial conocer a alguien más que me pueda entender. Siempre se burlan de mi cabello y también de mis ojos así que…

La interrumpí para que se tranquilizara.

-No me ofendiste y te entiendo perfectamente.

Luego de eso volvimos a conversar más calmadas. Quedé agotada después de ese largo recorrido, me sorprendió que alcanzáramos a llegar temprano.

Para mi suerte Hinata estaba en mi clase.

Ninguna persona se detuvo a vernos, estaban metidos en lo suyo.

-¡Oigan chicos! –Llamó ella a un grupo especial de persona que se encontraban al fondo del salón, al oírla se voltearon avernos- ¡Ella es Sakura Haruno, la nueva!

Genial, ahora sí nos estaban mirando todos.

_-Vaya forma de empezar el primer día de clases –pensé._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno los que leyeron la primera vez que escribí este fic se habrán dado cuenta de los grandes cambios que he hecho. Antes Sakura iba al instituto con ropa normal, pero pensé que yo había descrito una escuela demasiado…lujosa por así decirlo, entonces pensé que un uniforme quedaría mejor. Lo de la transformación de Sasuke a Pegaso fue un momento que me regalé a mí misma ya que me encantan los caballos y siempre quise tener uno, y ahora Sakura tiene tres cosas que yo amo: un gato, un Pegaso y a Sasuke…le tengo envidia. **

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los comentarios, la verdad no creí que me recibirían con tana alegría, no saben cuánto me elevaron el ánimo. Muchas gracias.**

**¡Cuídense mucho!**

***3* *3***


End file.
